


Everybody Loves Tony Stark

by DaddyStark



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Fat Large Thick Massive Cock and Massive Fat Balls Too, Abuse, Also Lipstick, Anal Sex, Any ships with Carol Danvers will be before Civil War II, Batman has one, Bone Rattling, But Not Tony, Cheating, Child Abuse, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Cowgirl Position, Different prompts of Tony with different female characters, Double Penetration, Especially when it's smothered all over his fat thick meatpole, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Anatomy, Harem, Harems, He Loves To Fuck, He Preferred The Skeleton Over The Normal Face, High Heels, I might do a version of this story with males and females, I will add the different relationship prompts as I continued writing for this story, I'm Making Relationship Tags That Don't Even Exist On AO3, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation, Insecure Carol Danvers, I’m gonna make that a tag, Karen Just A Little Too Much, Karen Starr simps over Tony lol, LMAO, Large Cock, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Not major though, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Karen Starr, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Protective Tony Stark, Realism is out the fucking window lmao, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut can be requested, Sort Of, Spanking, Spider-Man has one, Superior Iron Man, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, They Both Care and Love Each Other, This Boy Is Perfect, Tony Loves Them, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Fat Thick Cock, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has A Large Cock, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark derseves this story, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Stark’s Harem, Tony fucked Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Who Knows?, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: This is just a story of different ships for Tony Stark. I feel like he deserves this. This is a mix between the 616 and MCU. Like maybe 616 Tony Stark’s intelligence and looks but with MCU Tony’s choices and actions with some of 616’s actions as well. Because if you read the comics and watched the movies we can admit that MCU is a better person so yeah. If you want to make fan art for the chapters be free to do so! I do take lemons as well. Fuck it, it’s a harem story.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Tony Stark, Death (Marvel)/Tony Stark, Hela/Tony Stark, Jean Grey/Tony Stark, Karen Starr/Tony Stark, Koriand'r/Tony Stark, Mary Jane Watson/Tony Stark, Mistress Death/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Jennifer Walters, Tony Stark/Other(s), Tony Stark/Susan Storm, Tony Stark/Various, Yelena Belova/Tony Stark
Comments: 143
Kudos: 51





	1. Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and the female that you want Tony to be with in the comments! Please and thank you! This is for all you Tony Stark lovers out there!

Tony Stark has made plenty of mistakes in his life but he always tried to look towards the future and make a better man of himself. Which is why it would be quite hypocritical of him to hate anyone for their mistakes necessarily.

The heroes had gone through another 'Civil War' which left everyone divided and broken once more. they were supposed to be fighting against the bad guys not themselves when had they lost track of that?

Surprisingly enough Tony was on the morally correct side of this battle unlike his original tangle with Steve. Not surprisingly he was the one to bite the dust trying to fight for what's right. Sent straight into a coma by Carol Danvers. Someone he thought he could trust to have his back to look out for him like they were family. Despite being a genius Tony could be wrong too.

It was shocking when he saw Carol blast her beam straight through his armor and Tony didn't know how to react. Hell he couldn't react his body was damaged and he was going into shock.

The things he saw was the sky and quickly approaching ground and Spider-Man holding his body but he saw Rhodey and Bruce too and then that's when he didn't see anything at all. 

Of course they couldn't work on his body to try and get him out of the coma due to the testing and experimenting that he performed on himself. He wasn't sure if he could call himself really human anymore. Whatever it didn't really matter.

Tony eventually did wake up from the coma that Danvers had put him in and he wasn't sure how but considering all the things he's seen in his life nothing really phased him anymore.

A question kept popping up in his head and he couldn't ignore it any longer no matter what he tried doing to ignore it, it kept coming back stronger and stronger. Did he hate Carol and did he hate her for what she did? Disappointed? Yes. Pissed? Absolutely. Hate? Well sort of but he didn't want to. 

He didn't want to hate someone he considered a friend once. He didn't want to feel all this negative emotion and hatred towards Carol but he just did. When he woke up he didn't bother talking to anyone, he just made his way back to his empty tower and just stayed there to think. 

The genius sort of understood where she was coming from feeling so certain that you're right that you don't listen to any other sides but what she caused could've been avoided so easily. 

The noirette rubbed his face as he looked outside the window to see the people that they promised to protect. His father was probably laughing at him right now for all the pain he's gone through trying to do the right thing. 'Poor miserable Tony trying to be a hero...Instead he gets a kind devious knife in the back for all his troubles...'

They had lost people in this petty war. Good people. People that Tony knew, people that he risk his life for without a second's hesitation. Bruce and Rhodey were killed and Jennifer was badly injured.

Rhodey...the memory of his fallen brother continued to haunt the man to no end. He should've been there. He should've been there to stop this from happening then maybe...then maybe none of this would be happening in the first place.

When Rhodey died it broke him, almost enough for him to bust open the alcohol cabinet and drink himself dead but he made a promise to his fallen brother and he'll be damned if he doesn't keep it. 'I'm _here_ for you. _We'll_ get through this. _You_ fall, _I_ catch you. That's the _**deal**_.'

Tony was so stuck in his thoughts he wanted to punch the glass in front of him not caring how much it would hurt. He might've actually went through the task if it weren't for the ding of the elevator opening and Tony turning around to see who had entered. It was the muscular green skinned female herself. _Jennifer_.

The two stared at one another saying nothing as his bright blues stayed in contact with her dark green one. She was still somewhat injured and she had a pad covering one of her eyes. 

The tension in the room was so thick he swore you could cut it with a knife. The two were friends that would risk their lives for one another. They had a few flings too and maybe an actual a relationship somewhere in there. One of Tony's better memories he did have to admit.

Soon enough the silence was broken by Jennifer speaking. "...Tony..." She started out as Tony simply stared before replying to the female goliath that standing in front of him. "...Hey Jen...How you holding up?.." He asked as Jennifer let out a snort and stared at him incredulously. "I think I'm the one who should be asking you that Tones." Tony didn't say anything as he looked at her before looking off to the sides to think for a moment.

It had hurt him when he had heard Jennifer's conversation with Carol. 'It's our future Carol. Not his. Fight for it.' It was his future as well which is what everyone seemed to be forgetting. 

He was thinking for the betterment of everyone. No one should be judged or arrested based on an action that could happen. It was profiling and it was wrong but the world just loves to make him the bad guy. 

Jennifer must've been shocked hearing what Carol did as well. Carol pulled a lot of awful moves and the worst part was that her logic didn't make sense. Considering there was a higher chance of fifty on the outcome of the visions you don't know the exact situation, the context. 

They were shown a sight of something that could happen like with Steve being killed by Miles. What if it was an accident? What if it was just Miles holding his body while mourning? Or what if it was something that needed to be done like Steve was evil? Not surprisingly that ended up being the case. 

It did say something that a person pretending to be kind and honest was better at it then someone who claims to actually be kind and honest. Ulysses was gone and Tony didn't know how to feel about that but he was glad that Carol couldn't use him to play God now.

"How are you doing Tony?" Jennifer's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at her once again before letting out a small fake smile. He's been pulling a lot of those lately. "Honestly? I could get punched by Hulk at full force and feel better than I do now." Tony said honestly as Jennifer flinched and looked down towards the floor.

Soon she spoke. "Tony...I'm sorry. I was injured and I wasn't thinking straight. It doesn't justify it I know. The decisions Carol made, the way she thought she was right and everyone else was wrong, and how easily she made them...I almost couldn't recognize her. I should've known all the facts before picking a side. But I am sorry Tony. It may take awhile for us to get back to the way we were before if we even do. But I want to do better. I want to try. Make mistakes, own up to them, and help for the better. In any way I can." She finished as she looked at Tony with a hopeful smile. 

Tony could've said no and told her to leave. He could've just yelled and hated her but he couldn't. How could he? She always jumped in after him when he was in the fire and if he’s the one who caused it she always trusted and believed in him to put it out. To make it better. How could he deny her? He couldn’t.

Tony stared at her before looking down to the ground and walking towards her with a smile. An actual smile. "Well...that's what we're supposed to do right?" He asked looking up at her with a small smile that she returned. 

Jennifer leaned in putting her arms around his torso and Tony felt himself being lifted into the air to be at eye level with her. His legs wrapped around her body and the two smiled at one another before leaning in partaking in a kiss. They still had a lot to talk about and get straight but this was a start. The two didn't know what was in store for the future but they'd get through it like always. Together. And that was just the way they wanted it. The future was looking...bright.


	2. You’re Powerful But Still Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes care of Carol after a harsh battle.

Tony couldn’t deny that he was not a person who took the best care of himself and his body because if he did it’d just be straight out lying. Ignoring the fact that he spends a majority of his time in his lab going days without eating or drinking normally after a battle he didn’t even bother to tend to his wounds. 

His girlfriend Carol usually checked up on him regularly in the lab to make sure he ate or drank something so he wouldn’t die. And there was no getting out of taking care of his wounds when she was around.

Carol...was a godsend of a person and he’s happy that she’s with him. She really is the perfect package beautiful, smart, tough, and kind all the same. 

But she was still only human and had problems just like everyone else. She had a bit of a drinking problem perhaps that’s a reason why they just understood one another and she was extremely stubborn. Like inhumanly so.

Tony entered the Tower to be blasted with the smell of alcohol in the air. Carol was usually in space fighting to protect the universe and such as she is but she’d always come back to Earth to see him. They talked and then they usually had sex.

Lots of it so technically the smell of alcohol wasn’t typically strange but it was too much to just be light drinking. Tony immediately rushed to the kitchen to find a bruised and beaten Carol downing another bottle of alcohol holding her head she froze as she saw Tony.

Tony wasn’t mad or disappointed he was just concerned as he bent down to be at eye level with Carol. “Hey Carol.” Tony said calmly as Carol couldn’t bring herself to look Tony in the eyes. “...Hey Tony...” Carol finally replied clenching the alcohol bottle tightly so tightly that it might shatter in a few seconds.

“I’m gonna take the alcohol bottle from your hand and put it away ok?” Tony said as he reached towards her hand and took it away from her and keeping it far away. After locking the alcohol bottle away Tony grabbed some disinfectant and medical supplies while sitting next to her.

Tony got a puffball with disinfectant and placed it on one of her bruises causing to flinch and pull away. “Tony I’m f-“ “We both know that you’re not so just let me help you.” Tony said seriously as Carol’s blue eyes stared back into his before letting out a sigh and leaning forward so he could continue.

They didn’t need any other words when it came to helping one another. Tony continued to work on her wounds as she stood there waiting for him to finish. The second he did he let her lean on his shoulder as they just stared off before Tony spoke once more. “You want to tell me what happened?”

There was simply a silence that laid after the question before Carol finally broke it. “Do...Do you ever feel vulnerable?..” Carol asked as Tony let out an surprised chuckle. “Carol, I’m like one of the few superheroes that doesn’t have any powers or enhancements.” Tony said with a big smile causing Carol to smile slightly.

“But I do all the time. Why?” Tony asked as Carol simply shrugged. “I don’t know I just wondered how do you deal with it?” “Well I normally drink a lot or go to the lab to ignore it but those don’t help. So I try to surround myself with people who understand and care. What happened in space Carol?” Tony asked as Carol looked down.

“We were on a mission and it went south. My teammates got injured badly, there was a high chance we wouldn’t survive, and I just...I didn’t know what to do. I felt hopeless...Tony I’m their leader! I’m not supposed to be hopeless! I’m supposed to know better! Be better!” Carol yelled out causing Tony to grimace.

Carol wasn’t one to show emotions that made her look sad or vulnerable considering what she had to go through growing up she couldn’t. So seeing Carol truly confused and broken was just uncanny.

“Carol...what happened on your mission wasn’t your fault. You were in a stressful situation and no one’s going to blame you for being stressed and losing a bi of hope.” Tony told her as Carol shook her head.

“But I’m their leader. I’m Captain Marvel the no nonsense tough superhero! I’m not suppose to be vulnerable! I almost got my team killed!” Carol cried out while Tony pulled her into a hug.

“But you didn’t. You were in a stressful situation, you reacted to it negatively but you go through it and helped your team. You may be Captain Marvel a powerful hero but at the end of the day you’re still Carol Danvers. You’re still human and there’s wrong with that.”

Carol had held onto Tony as they stayed in their hug. “It’s ok to be vulnerable you’re still human Carol. You’ve got friends and family that care about you and care about whatever you’re going through. So if you need to vent, vent. If you need to yell, yell. If you need to cry, then goddamn it cry all you need to. No one’s going to judge you for being human.” Tony finished as Carol looked at him shocked at his speech letting some tears spill out before pulling Tony into a kiss while her tears flowed.

They pulled out of the kiss and stayed in their tight hug while Carol let her tears flow. Tony held her tightly as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. “That’s right Carol...you’ll be just fine...but let everything out...You’ve deserve to...” Tony didn’t know how long it would take for Carol to get all her frustration out but he did know he’d be there every step of the way.


	3. Short But...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is short and Hela finds out it absolute adorable. It’s a shorter one this time but here’s a new chapter!

There was one thing that most people didn’t know about Tony Stark. He was short. Like really short. It was something that he always felt a bit self conscious about so h always wore shoes that had lifts on them.

The other thing was he was never really out of them so no one would really notice but of course Clint being the prankster he was had to take everyone’s shoes which forced Tony to leave his room towards the kitchen without his shoes. Sometimes Tony really hated the way the archer pranked the team. It was even more annoying when he was around in the vents spying on all of them. Creepy.

At first nobody really noticed so Tony figured if he played it safe then no one find out. The team was spread out through the tower and Tony snuck his way past them and into the kitchen. He had only exited his room to get a cup of coffee and a cup he meant the whole damn coffee machine.

He grabbed the machine and he was pretty sure he was in the clear until he heard the deep goddess’s voice break the silence. “You’re short.” Tony turned around to see Hela his girlfriend smirking at him as he unplugged the coffee machine from the wall.

Thor and Loki has returned to Earth with their sister Hela and something between the genius and the Goddess of Death clicked. He found her enjoyable to be around and she found him extremely adorable. Hell continued to smirk as Tony narrowed his eyes at her. Well of course Hela would find almost anyone short compared to her.

For fuck’s sake she was seven feet tall could you believe that? But anyone was ‘short’ when you were that tall. “No I’m not.” Tony said simply as she shook her head and let out a small laugh.

“Tony darling you are. Look at this.” She stayed as she made her way over to the genius her footsteps being quick and efficient and the two were soon next. To one another. You would have to be blind in order to see how short Tony was compared to her but soon the two hurt snickering and the two turned to see Clint trying to hold in his laughter.

“Looking for these Tony?” Clint asked laughing while holding his shoes. Tony narrowed his eyes at the archer as he held his nose and let out a sigh. “Oh my god. Look at this. Dude you’re like a little bit below my shoulder!” Clint gasped out as he went to Tony’s side and compared the two of them.

Tony set the coffee machine back on the counter and folded his arms as he glared at Clint. “Haha. Can I have them back now?” Tony said trying to snatch the shoes back as Clint backed away.

“No way! This is how you really are! You gotta own up to it!” Clint said as Tony poured and Hela simply chuckled and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Tony. If anything this just makes me adore you even more. You’re like my adorable short boyfriend.” She said as Tony gave a little smile towards that.

“Besides for the size you lack in height, you _definitely_ make up for downstairs~” She purred out as Tony and her stared at one another and smirked at each other. Clint gagged in the background as Tony spoke once more. “Short but hung?” He suggested as she nodded. “Short but hung Tony. Short but hung.”


	4. If You're Interested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Tony meet up at a party and end up in Tony's bed. When they're done with their night of passionate lovemaking Tony is left with the choice between leaving like he normally does or staying. Which one will he choose? This was requested by BonzoChucko. Hope you enjoy! ^^

Tony honestly didn't know where he thought his night was heading to be completely honest with you. Being a well known playboy he knew that he would end up in someone's bed tonight. He just didn't think it would be the bed of one of his teammates. Though as surprises go he could genuinely say it was a very pleasant one. Now that was definitely surprising.

Jennifer Walters to be exact. A powerful, smart, and beautiful woman that he was proud to call his teammate and his friend. They were great friends on and off the field and would risk their lives for one another but generally didn't act upon any flirting that transpired between the two superheroes. The chemistry was there but they were just too Busy saving the world to really act on it.

Well now he was in her bed with her laying next to him stuck with a decision he usually has to make in these situations. But he was getting a way ahead of himself here. Every situation had a story of how they ended up there so here it was.

They were at a charity ball that was meant to pay for the damages to the city that were caused during their battles and also to raise awareness for more internal problems problems within the grand vast city of Net York. The music was blasting creating a fun and open feeling as it was filled with people talking and gossiping with one another. Tony straightened his suit as he smiled his perfect white smile.

Tony was dressed sharply as he always was grabbing the attention of every female and hell every male there too. He was just that lovable. Tony of course was flattered but he turned down everyone there as he made his way to a table. He sat down as a waitress came over asking what he wanted while also flirting with him. He smiled but only asked for a glass of wine and was going to tell her to leave before a familiar green skinned hero sat in front of him and smirked before looking at the waitress. "Make that two."

The two were talking as the music played in the background as their drinks arrived and Tony took a sip out of his wine as Jennifer smiled at him. "The famous Tony Stark, total womanizer turning down everyone trying to get in his pants at this party. What's going on with you? You're not dying again?" She asked as Tony snorted as he set his glass down on the coaster and looked at the table before back at her.

"Surprisingly enough I am not. Capsicle wanted me to take this seriously and while the old man can get on my nerves, I can at least give him that." Tony said as Jennifer nodded and smirked at him. The look caused the genius to smile and chuckle as he looked at her.

"What?" The playboy asked with a chuckle as she looked down at her lap with a smile before looking back at him. "Well that is definitely what I was expecting from you Shell Head. I would've figured you'd take everyone home with you tonight. That's an answer or is it because no one here is really catching your eye? I mean come on, when have you ever listened to Steve?" She asked and Tony tried to hide his smirk ultimately failing as she laughed.

"Come on Mr. Stark. You could get anyone here and I mean literally anyone. Which one is catching your eye?" She asked the well dressed genius in front of her. Tony thought for a moment and looked at Jennifer in her She-Hulk form. It was definitely a sight to gaze upon. There was just something about her that really got him you know?

She was just a beautiful woman that just popped out to him in every positive way. She was rather gorgeous in her normal human form but there was something about the way her green skin flowed in the pale moonlight and the way her dark green eyes stared into his soul. It was just mesmerizing for him to look at her. He downed the rest of his wine before speaking once more.

Well there is a real tough gal that is catching my eye. She's strong, brave, and has a nice green feeling to her you know?" Tony said describing her as she stared at him with her unforgettable smirk. "Oh I _definitely_ know Stark." The two stared into one another's eyes before Tony broke the silence. "Want to dance Walters?" She didn't say anything only smiled as she got up from her seat and pulled Tony with her onto the dance floor.

Their movements were similar to when they were fighting a battle together. They didn't need to speak, they just acted. Their movements flowed and weaves together perfectly causing everyone to join in on the dancing as well. They were people that could lift up everyone's mood if they were down. Their dancing flowed perfectly like water.

Tony spun Jennifer around as they came close to one another again dancing to the beat of the song. It was times like this were Tony was completely happy with where he was. He didn't have to worry about anything or anyone. He just let himself get lost in the good feelings and never wanted to come back.

They smiled at one another as they continued their dance impressing everyone around them but they hardly noticed. They were only focused on each other as they danced in such. The music soon calmed down and went much slower as Tony held Jennifer's hand in his as his other held her waist tightly and securely.

They slow danced holding each other tightly as Tony looked up at her beautiful face. "I should've known the great Tony Stark was a terrific dancer." The feminine goliath said with a chuckle as Tony smiled at her. "Well I got another dance I can show you back at your place. If you're interested." Tony flirted with a suggestively raised eyebrow to which Jennifer raised hers as well. "Oh I'm _definitely_ interested." She said leaning down to kiss the shorter male.

The two entered her apartment bumping into everything while kissing each other all over. Their lips staged crashed onto one another as their tongues fought each other for dominance passionately. Tony was soon placed onto the bed and Jennifer crawled up to him sexually and teasingly.

Tony in most situations was a top but when it came to some women like Jennifer or Natasha he didn't mind being the bottom they knew what they were doing. There was a large twitching bulge down in Tony's pants and Jennifer bit her lip as she Palmer him through his pants and Tony smiled in pleasure.

"Well looks like we're both hiding a monster huh? It's bigger than your ego." She joker as she started to unbutton his pants and she soon pulled his fat long cock out. Well he was definitely living up to the hype she'd give him that. She smiled as she started placing kisses onto his large thick member leaving behind green lipstick marks. Tony groaner as Jennifer carefully jerked him off while placing her mouth all over his big nice dick.

It was something that got Jennifer extremely hot. It wasn't that Tony was her friend, he was a very good looking man, and it wasn't that he had a really nice fat dick. Well maybe it was a little of that but it was that she was doing it with a a partner she had to be careful with. A partner where she truly had to watch herself and contain herself.

Tony as impressive as he is was only human but this made things dangerous and exciting. She was doing it with a partner she could break and she wanted to see how hard she could go with him. Just how far she could go with him. This was what made the entire so hot to her.

She soon placed his fat large cock into her mouth and started bobbing her head as Tony's eyes rolled back into his head and a groan escaped his mouth. He looked down with a quivering smile to see Jennifer going to town on his big veiny Rick winking at him as he smiled at the pleasure he was receiving.

"You are way too good at this." Tony moaned out as he took pleasure in the feeling of his fat nice member in her warm mouth and her skilled hand. This really was the best way he could've spent the night and he mentally high fived himself for the choice. Good job Tony, good job.

This oral pleasure continued for a while before she removed her mouth from the thick member and went to sit on Tony's face as she continued to jerk him off from there. Tony didn't waste any tome and immediately started to lick her holes with his tongue while she pumped his big thick cock skillfully.

Jennifer moaned as she jiggled her muscular fat ass on his face much to Tony's happiness. During this the two could only reprimand themselves for not going for each other sooner. Jennifer continued to wiggle her large behind on Tony's face as he continued to eat her out professionally. Twenty minutes in to this eating out Jennifer let out moans as she gripped his fat twitching dick tightly. "Oh god I can't wait anymore!" She moaned as she got off his face the genius looking extremely satisfied.

She stood over his erected big dick and smirked as she looked down at him. "Hope you're ready cowboy because you're going for a ride." She said and the two paused before bursting into childish laughter. She bent down inserting him into her tight vagina with her moaning at the feeling of pleasure.

She started bouncing up and down on his fat horse cock holding his hands down against the bed while Tony moaned thrusting his hips up quickly and hard as she bounced down. Tony was a smart guy damn did he think he was stupid for not going after Jennifer sooner.

She could feel his large juicy member going in and out of her at a fast pace and she loved every second of it. "Fuck me Tony!" She moaned out. "That's what I'm doing yeah." Tony deadpanned as he moaned out at her bouncing and his thrusting.

The pleasure was so much that they both just knew how hat everyone on the entire block was hearing them fuck like animals and they didn't care one bit. Let them hear. Jennifer continued bouncing her big muscular booty on his fat meaty cock loving the sounds of skin smacking against skin that was being heard.

They were at it for three hours and twenty minutes before Tony spoke in a choked voice. "C-Close!" He moaned out as she nodded. "M-Me too! I'm on the pill Tony! Inside Tony! I want you to finish inside!" Jennifer moaned as she let go his hands which had red markings on them and Tony held her green tinted behind and thrusted quicker and harder inside of her the clapping noises getting even louder and ferocious.

Soon enough Tony and Jennifer came at the same time and Tony released inside of her a loud moan as they did. Jennifer got off his thick fat cock and laid next to him in a pool of sweat as they smiled at the ceiling next to each other. "That was...Wow." Tony said as Jennifer hummed in agreement. She then noticed Tony's big veiny cock was still hard and twitching ready for more.

"Round two?" Tony asked reading both of their minds as she smirked and grabbed a hold of his fat nice member once more. "Hell yes. I wanna see how many fat loads I can pump Putin of you before you're dry." She said as Tony smiled ready to go for the whole night of passion. "Trust me, I don't run out." Tony purred suggestively as the thought only made her more excited.

Morning soon came around and Tony's eyes fluttered open as he soon saw Jennifer at his side walking up as well. "Morning Shell Head. Last night was...awesome. Hot damn we broke the bed." She said as Tony smiled and nodded and he turned around to see there were indeed cracks in the wood. Wow.

"Now isn't this normally the time when you leave or something like that?" She asked placing a hand on his chest making him think. Normally that would be the basic idea if it was just any woman that he slept with but this was Jennifer. She wasn't just any other woman. She was great friend and am amazing teammate. He wouldn't do that to her even if in some fucked up situation he needed to.

"Nah. I was thinking maybe we can go eat some breakfast and go on some...dates. If you're interested of course." Tony suggested shocking the both of them but Jennifer only smirked. "I'm _definitely_ interested Stark. But first I'm taking a shower." She said getting back up from the moist bed as naked as the day she was born swaying her large hips as she moved. "And you're joining me. If you're interested." She said looking back at him running the shower. "Oh I'm _definitely_ interested Walters. Definitely." Stay or go. Yeah he was definitely staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first lemon! I hope I did a good job and I hoped that you enjoyed it. I'm not really good with flirting as you can tell but I hope I did an ok enough job for this lemon. Also I'm a total size person so I always go overboard with proportions and stuff. XD. But thanks for reading and keep it coming with the requests. Smut, angst, fluff I'll take it all.


	5. Superior

Devious, untrustworthy, evil, manipulative, wicked, bastard, etc. 'Watch your back this one, he might break it. Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark Not Recommended. Is everything a joke to you? You don't care about anyone else but yourself. Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things. Big man in a suit of armor, take that off what are you? I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero.'

Ever since Tony Stark was born the world was out to get him. Out to make him the villain, the bad guy, and maybe at first Tony's reckless actions fueled that but he always tried to do better, to be better. He cared about what people thought of him back then. Now he just doesn't care.

The wind blew in Tony's face as he blasted through air in his Endo-Sym Armor a million thoughts flying around in his head as he flew. Tony was always thinking. Whether it be about his new move or decisions or previous ones he was always thinking constantly. That's just who he was.

Perhaps it was the whole Axis situation that caused this entire mess. Maybe his personality was swapped and that was why things were the way they are now. Maybe he was still a good guy. That's what the old Tony would've thought.

After all the things he did with no care he'd be an idiot to still think that. Giving back Matt's sight only to take it away, erasing his memory so he wouldn't get in his way, using a kid to complete his own deeds, the lying, the manipulation, the extremis, and killing the original Tony A.I. All sins of his that he committed with a smile on his face.

He wasn't going back to the way he was. He wasn't going to lie to himself while trying to convince others that he was a good person. The other thing was he liked it. He liked the lack of rules and the lack of caring for people who got hurt in his mischiefs.

He legitimately liked it. Why? Now he didn't have to bother wasting his time and energy trying to hold himself back with rules and limits that he said he'd never cross. It felt freeing now that he could do whatever he wanted without his stupid conscious stopping him.

He's Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He just is superior. Everything that he's been able to accomplish just proves that without a single doubt. All his suits, all the cures to problems that had been thrown in his way, all of that just showed how much potential he had.

Just imagine what he could accomplish now that he has no limits to hold him back. Just how much problems could be solved much quicker and easier that he doesn't have to worry about morals and being the goody guy. He's the most intelligent, capable person on the planet. He's not playing _God_. All this time...he's been playing _human_.

Tony was done playing pretend. He was done playing hero trying so desperately to convince himself that he's not what others say he is. It's quite clear from his actions that he's exactly what they say he is and more. What he was about to do was just going to prove that.

The genius was a playboy. He slept with women and the occasional guy pleasing them with his large fat cock as easily and frequently as he talked. Though there were times when he found himself wanting more and even achieving more with whoever he had fallen for or who had fallen for him.

Though those types of things never really seemed to last as it seemed. But perhaps that was something that the old Tony Stark couldn't stop. this one wasn't going to let anything get in his way or tear him down. Even in failure, he'd succeed.

Tony soon came to a sudden stop in the air as he hovered across the city and the civilians that lived in it. Tony could remember a time when he was just a civilian. He hated it.

The way he was so vulnerable and foolish even though he was Tony Stark disgusted him. He would be dead before he allows himself to be weak and foolish like he previously was. He would not be a naïve 'hero' as he once was. He wouldn't. After all the atrocities he had committed two things were certain. He was not a good man and he was no hero.

The building that the genius was hovering in front of was that of the Baxter Building the very building that held the Fantastic Four. As it clearly turns out not everyone gets the chance to get a good name. No villain would take a group called the Fantastic Four seriously. They could be comprised of gods it still wouldn't be intimidating.

The Fantastic Four were comprised of Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Ben Grimm, and Johnny Storm. For a hilarious while Peter Parker was apart of the group but just as Tony suspected it didn't last long. The poor kid never managed to stay in anything good, life just seemed to hate him much to Tony's amusement.

Back then, Tony could've considered these people...friends. They were real heroes although Reed Richards as much as Tony did like him always got on his nerves. There was just something about him you know.

The way he always pushed people away to remain in the realm of science just rubbed him the wrong way. Richards was always ignoring his wife Susan for the beauty of science. Don't get Tony wrong here, he like Reed and Susan got excited by science but the way Reed did you could argue he was addicted.

The way Reed had such a beautiful wife and he just ignored and pushed to the side of his research just made Tony's blood boil. He always dropped hints of Tony taking Susan so Reed can focus on his research when they were around each other. They were jokes...back then.

Susan Storm was a lover of science as Reed was but nowhere near his obsessive level. She could always take time for a break to hang out with her friends and family. She loved Reed when they were so young and foolish but now they were just so distant. Reed's infatuation with science always came first for him and nothing could change that. Not even her.

The blonde sighed as she straightened her white lab coat and turned around only to yell as she saw the handsome man smiling at her. Tony wasn't one to be necessarily sneaky so this truly was a surprise.

"Tony! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said with a light chuckle as she looked at him noticing the sudden change in his appearance. He was wearing a silver suit that showed his face and it looked much more sleeker and flexible than his usual armors.

She had to admit he looked rather dashing in it even more so than he usually did. Tony Stark was a rather hand some man. He knew it, she knew it, everyone knew it. Him in the silver suit just made his skin pop out and made her appreciate him even more than she did usually.

"Yeah sorry about that Sue. Where's Reed?" Tony asked as she sighed putting a hand in her blonde hair and rubbing it back before speaking. Reed was gone like he always was. It definitely said something when she was used to her significant other being gone.

"He's away like he usually is. Why is there something you need tested out? If so then you're in luck because Reed isn't the only person of science in the Fantastic Four." She said with a bright smile to which Tony returned with his own perfect white one.

"Well I had found this symbiote and I started working with it to combine into a new armor. Obviously. things were pretty good, I was stronger, faster, more powerful, all that but I don't know things are just getting a big strange I suppose." Tony said as he rubbed a hand through his silky ink hair.

"Strange huh?" She said biting her bottom lip as she took in his breathtaking form which caused her to look confused and even feel confused. What was going on with her?

"Well I don't know. I just see people getting more attracted to me you know? Like they just keep coming and coming towards me." Tony explained as she nodded while trying to stop herself from coming closer to him ultimately failing.

Tony Stark was a famous man so of course people would be drawn to him but this was even more powerful than usual. It truly was strange as Tony described it. "Well we can run some tests and find out what's going on alright?" She said as the genius nodded.

The tests were soon conducted with Susan getting constantly distracted during them by his impressive fit form but Tony didn't mind one bit. He liked the attention that people gave him when it was positive of course.

If anything he relished in the fact that this married woman was getting distracted by him and his toned fit body. Tony sat in a chair smiling as the symbiote retracted and reappeared on his hand. Tony had heard from Parker that the symbiotes had consciousness and it was a relationship between the two. A companion didn't sound so bad so Tony hoped his would start talking too.

Soon enough Susan came in swaying her hips holding a clipboard with results on them. "So what's going on with me?" Tony asked as she looked at her intrigued by what she had found out and couldn't wait to see what the fellow genius had to say.

"As it turns on Tony your suit is releasing pheromones to attract mates for you. Now while people crowding around you would be normal behavior they have seemed much more...hornier haven't they?" Susan asked setting the clipboard down as Tony nodded as he looked around the lab.

"Well what should I do about it?" Tony asked as he eyed her fit slim body. The way her hips were shaped with her tight clothing showing off her nice vagina. It was almost too much for Tony to contain himself but he somehow managed but it would seem that all the that effort would be for nothing.

Susan was obviously being affected by the pheromones that his suit was letting off as well. The way she started at him with that passion in her eyes, the way she bent over to pick up something when he was around, the way she touched him while conducting the tests, and how long her hands stayed on his muscular body as she did it. It was all too clear.

She had fantasized about him being with her before. Not just sex but dating him. Lord knows he'd actually pay attention to her and good lord the things he could do to her during sex. The way he could pin her down and fuck her senseless until she was a good little slut.

Fuck Sue wanted it and she wanted it now. She wanted to pull out his large fat dick and pleasure him while her husband remained clueless. The idea of Tony fucking her brains out on Reed's desk got her so hot. She didn't want it, she needed it.

Tony could tell that Susan was getting affected by his pheromones but he didn't say anything about it and tried to ask Susan about what he should do about it. That was definitely not something that happened to normal people so how should he tackle the situation?

"Susan? Doctor Storm? What do you think I should do about it?" Tony asked in his elegant voice as she snapped out of her infatuated daze and answered immediately with no hesitation in her voice.

"Well Tony it seems that the suit isn't going to be stopping this and I know that you're clearly not going to get rid of it so I say you should juts go along with it. I'll even be your first." She said with a smirk as Tony's eyes slightly widened at the words that came from her mouth. Wow. He was not expecting that especially from her.

Tony watched her as she removed her lab coat and unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her wearing nothing underneath it which made the large twitching bulge near Tony's crotch grow even bigger. Damn he needed to fuck her right now.

She slowly removed her shirt and pants and soon she was naked in front of the shocked genius and she smirked flaunting her beautiful sexy body towards him. "So what do you want me to do?" She asked as Tony's shocked face turned into that of horny eagerness.

Back then if this situation appeared Tony would've been flattered obviously but simply declined because Reed his friend at the end of the day. Because even though he could be an asshole he was never that much of an asshole.

No matter how much times he fantasized about touching his wife and fucking her brains out for hours upon hours that was still the truth. But that Tony wasn't here and he was never coming back.

A smirk spread across Tony's face before he spoke. "I want you to get on your knees and suck my fat long cock." The playboy said in a dominant tone as he got up and sat on Reed's desk. She shivered in pleasure at his tone and nodded as she walked to him her hips swaying as she did.

The suit retracted to his back leaving Tony basically naked and letting his thick fat horse dick out of its constrictive prison. Susan's eyes widened in fear and excitement as its size, Tony was so much bigger than Reed. It was honestly pretty sad when you really thought about it.

Reed's dick was a little bit below average but she figured that they could remedy that by him stretching his cock but Reed never did it. So her sex life was quite lifeless...in the rate occasions that they had sex.

The blonde got on her knees and held the twitching large monster in her warm hands marveling it as she rubbed her thumb over every vein. God she couldn't wait for this to be inside her pussy. She drooled at the thought.

Susan placed the veiny thick monster in her warm moist mouth sucking on the fat tip causing Tony to moan and rub his hand through her hair. She fondled his fat large balls as she continued to suck him off trying her best to go to his base.

With Reed's tiny cock and their lack of sex she wasn't accustomed to taking huge dicks which is why this experience was exciting and horrifying for her. Tony's fat monster cock was just something else that made her love him more than Reed.

"Do you need help?" Tony asked looking down at her as she looked at him and nodded. "Oh don't worry. I've got you covered!" Tony said with a large smirk as he grabbed Susan by her head and shoved her down deeper onto his fat huge dick loving the feeling.

She moaned at the feeling of the veiny monster cock going deep down her throat and Tony wasn't stopping at that either. He thrusted quickly and hard as he pushed her head towards him face fucking the shit out of her.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hand went down to her crotch and she rubbed her vagina eagerly as Tony used her face for his own pleasure. God, he could use her in any way he wanted. The sounds of gurgling and spit was music to Tony's ears as his fat large cock went in and out of her mouth at lightning speeds.

"God your mouth feels so good Susan! Tony moaned out as he continued to thrust forward into her warm mouth absolutely loving the feeling of this and it just made him feel so good, so in control.

An hour and thirty minutes must've passed with this going on as Tony continually fucked her face with no signs of him stopping but he didn't to only use her mouth. "I'm gonna cum!' Tony moaned as she sucked on his fat large dick awaiting to the load to blow in her mouth eagerly.

Soon enough Tony released a large amount of cum down her tight throat and Susan swallowed it all sucking him as she moaned around Tony's hard large equipment. She wasn't regretting this at all. She continued sucking him off as he blew the large load down her throat. "Oh God yes! Keep sucking me harder!"

She fondled his fat large balls as she continued to suck him like a damn vacuum, his balls were very swollen and large and the doctor wanted to make sure every drop of cum was drained from them until they eventually refilled and he'd fuck her all over again.

She continued sucking until another massive amount of cum was shot down her throat with her swallowing every drop making sure not to waste any of it. It was Tony. What kind of a person would she be if she allowed that to happened?

Tony's hand let go of her head and she soon pulled the fat massive still hard dick away from her mouth and waited on her knees patiently for her next order. She was a good little slut. She'd do anything for him and she mean anything.

Tony held out his hand for her to take which she did but was in surprise as Tony flipped her over and her tight holes were to his face and her face was down near his large fat member once more, her staring at it in awe.

The hard twitching monster moved around ready for more suck action as Tony dove face first into her ass eating her out using his tongue skillfully. Sue's eyes rolled into her head as she let out moans at his skilled tongue invading her holes.

"Oh god keep eating me out! Use that skilled tongue to please my pussy please!" She moaned as she immediately went to sucking on his fat large dick once more and he thrusted into her mouth as he ate her out.

God this was so hot to her and the fact that they were doing on Reed's table made it even hotter. Would he even notice when he eventually get back? Would he be mad or sad? Would he cry like a little bitch?

Well no of course he wouldn't. He never noticed anything when it came to her. She could come to him fully naked saying she had the cure to cancer and he still wouldn't look her way. This continued on for a while before Tony moved his face from her fat ass and flipped her onto his lap.

Tony raised his hand in the air before bringing it down and slapping Susan's fat ass making it sting and jiggle. She moaned at the pleasure and pain as Tony continually slapped her ass harder and harder with each passing blow.

"God spank me harder! Make me your little slut! God Tony please!" She moaned loudly as Tony didn't hold back and continued to spank the blonde's ass loving how it went red from the stings and pressure.

"God I always wanted you and you've always wanted me! Umf! I saw the way you looked at me! Ugh! My thighs a-and my ass! Ugh-Oh fuck yes! God I need your fat thick cock in me now!" She said grunting at the slaps as Tony simply smiled. That's what all he wanted to hear.

Tony's hand hit her big booty one last time before he got up and placed her against Reed's table with her ass facing him and her head down on the table as she started to drool at all the pleasure and hotness going around.

She looked back at him desperately as she spoke. "God please fuck me! I need your thick monster cock in my needy little pussy!" She moaned out as Tony simply smirked. He didn't really expect his day to go this way but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well after you've been so good I think it's only fair." Tony said as he placed a hand on her head keeping it on the table and his other one holding her arms to her back. Tony looked at her form and smirked with a burning desire.

The genius licked his lips with dark lust filling in his eyes as he shoved the fat veiny cock into her tight pussy loving the sensation and instantly got to work as Susan moaned from the feeling.

Tony didn't waste any time and thrusted in and out of her tight vagina loving the claps of her fat ass. He had to admit the thought got him hot too, dominating Susan while her husband was away. Fucking her on his desk? Hottest thing in the world.

She moaned as she felt his fat huge cock invade her tight pussy stretching it out as he fucked her like a wild animal. She knew that Tony would be good at sex but hot damn she didn't expect him to be this godly good.

"God fuck me harder!" She grunted biting her lip as he only complied and went even harder in his pounding of her pussy. "I'm gonna have to fuck you everyday after this!" Tony said with a smirk as she let her tongue fall out against the desk.

"God you can fuck me as often as you want big boy! I belong to you! I'm yours and only yours!" Susan moaned as she enjoyed the feeling of the pounding that she was being given from this Sex God.

"So you don't care about Reed?" Tony asked as she bounced her fat bass back against his powerful thrusts. "Fuck Reed! He's nothing compared to you, you fucking stud!" She moaned as Tony let go her arms and started slapping her red stinging big ass around as he continued pounding her.

"That's what I thought whore." Tony said as he pulled on her hair tightly as Susan took all the abuse that she was receiving like a good obedient little whore. She would much rather be his whore than Reed's wife any day.

Reed honestly had this coming. Seriously he did. After all the hints she had given him even coming to the point of her just saying she wanted him to fuck her, he still just ignored her for his precious science. Like his research was more important to him than her. Which it mostly likely was in his mind.

Tony was a real man who could actually pleasure him. Tony would actually be able to give her all the attention and love she so desperately needed and in return she'd show him a similar love because she was honestly falling for Tony quicker in these hours then she did for Reed in their entire history. But she didn't want to think about Reed. All she wanted to think about how good this sex god was ruining her tight pussy.

Tony fucked her for fours hours with no hesitation and Susan loved every fucking second of it. There was sweat, drool, and precum all over Reed's desk and the bench was cracked from their excessive wild and monstrous fucking.

It was after those four hours when Tony soon saw the symbiote suit moving around his body and forming around his crotch. Tony thrusted hard and watched in curiosity as the symbiote created a fat long dick just as big and thick as his.

Tony looked at the second dick in awe as he looked down at Susan once more who was moaning like a little whore at her pussy being ruined. "Have you ever taken it up the ass?" Tony asked as Susan snapped out of her sex loving daze to answer his questions.

"I-Uh! Never r-really had the c-ch-chance! Even if I did! Umh! I don't t-th-think Reed w-would AGREE! Why? H-How are you gonna?" She was soon cut off as the second fat thick dick entered her even tighter asshole and she was fucked in both holes at the same time.

Sue moaned loudly as the two fat large dicks fucked her holes with no mercy ruining them entirely. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! YESSSSS!" She yelled in pleasure with her tongue out of her mouth and Tony loved the feeling of fucking this married woman.

She could feel those two fat thick dicks ruining both of her holes and she loved it. By God, did she love it. She loved feeling like a dirty slut, she loved being Tony's dirty slut! She would pleasure his fat massive meatpole for as long as she could that was a promise.

Tony continued to fuck her for another two hours as Reed's desk was close to breaking and collapsing all together. Tony could imagine Reed coming home and finding Sue all beaten and fucked like a slut as she explained Tony fucked her into his good little whore. God what he would do to see his limpdick self cry like a little bitch.

"Ohhhh! I can feel you in my womb Tony! Knock me up! Make me yours! I want to feel your cum fill up both of my ruined slutty holes!" That moan only made Tony even hornier as he went even harder and quicker in fucking her holes. Fucking Susan was the greatest decision he's ever made and he's about to make a lot more.

Another hours passed and Tony could feel his fat swollen balls tingling as he thrusted both of the mega fat dicks into her holes. "I'm gonna cum Susan!" Tony moaned as she went even harder on bouncing on the fat two thick cocks.

"God please! Please cum inside! Make me your dirty slut forever! I want to feel your cum ruin me!" She moaned as Tony simply nodded and he thrusted even quicker inside of her feeling his fat sweaty balls quench at all the pleasure.

Tony soon plunged deep into her asshole and pussy feeling relief wash over him as he came. God this was such a good idea and this was one decision he made that he would never forget or regret.

An excessive amount of cum was blown into her two holes and it was so much that it started to spill out and onto the ground and on her muscular legs. "OH MY GOD YES!" Susan moaned out as Tony continued pumping and thrusting into her more cum before pulling out a with a smile on his face. That was incredible.

Tony sat down on the fractured bench as Susan placed her head in his crotch while jerking off his fat thick cock and kissing his swollen large balls. "I belong to you now Tony. You and only you. You own me." She said with a smile as Tony gripped her fat ass and placed a kiss on her forehead and soon went into thought.

Yeah he was definitely not a hero nor a good man. Good men didn't sleep with their friend's wives. But Tony didn't care in fact it made him excited and proud of himself that he did.

All this feeling of power and the married blonde snuggling on his lap made him feel one thing and one thing only. Superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Enjoy! Another smut/Lemon! Request, give kudos, and comment on my work! Love your ideas and love! Also BonzoChucko your request with Yelena is next! But one thing can we talk about how much of the Superior Iron Man fics are fucking Starker?1 Fucking disgusting it really makes me mad! But Enjoy! I went real quick into this one! Also you know what? I changed my mind. Impregnation is fine too.


	6. Impressed

Yelena was a spy. A very good one at that. She was trained her whole life starting in the Red Room and becoming a Black Widow like a certain Romanov she knew. She's deceitful, a liar, a persuader, a killer, and she takes pride in her skills.

If she has a mission she will see that it is completed to above the standard that was required from her. She was definitely not someone to take lightly or underestimate unless if you have a death wish.

She'll smile at you one second and in the next your throat is slit and she has your information and knows every personal little thing about you. And all with that same comforting smile that she had before. She was not an easy person to impress.

It was true that she was raised and trained to be nothing but a killer and a liar that took orders like a good obedient machine. Organizations that want you murdering and stealing information don't want their soldiers to have the one thing that makes people, people. Feelings, emotions, all that stuff that basic humans should have.

She was tortured and experimented on so that she would become a lifeless robot that would take orders without hesitation like a good little slave that didn't have personal feelings or thoughts. However she was not going to let herself be taken.

She separated herself from her past and got somewhere from her past and got somewhere much more contrasting then what her handlers envisioned for her. She was her own person and she would make her own decisions. No one would take that away from her.

Her latest assignment from Shield was to spy on the one and only Tony Stark in order to steal his tech for themselves. She didn't expect anything else from Shield to be honest with you. They were always up to some shady shit always playing both sides to try and win.

Of course the Stark was paranoid and didn't trust Shield whatsoever which is completely understandable given their history. Stark did give them a deal where they would pay for his weapons and technology just like everyone else but the sneaky bastard knew they couldn't afford him.

With that being said her information was to seduce and manipulate Stark into her corner while she stole his information and his tech while he was infatuated with her. Simple enough. Nothing that she couldn't handle.

She had certainly heard a lot of different rumors about the great Tony Stark. To be honest they were all over the place when you listed them off. She couldn't name another person with this many varying opinions on them.

A lot of them were from the media and they were always spouting off about how Stark was the Devil reincarnated and he would be the downfall of them all. It was something that some might be inclined to believe but she stopped believing in the media a long time ago.

People who were closer to Stark such as his teammates and his employees were always saying that the media had him all wrong and he was a nice person who cared for others with some varying opinions.

It made sense not everyone in a group is going to have the same viewpoint of something or someone. Someone could be really nice and a lot of people think that but someone could think they're just annoying and fake.

Others such as the government or military didn't say much about Stark as a person and just started he was useful and that was good enough for them. Also logical because who cares about his personality when he's useful to them?

Others well many others have stated that he is a _**total**_ monster and animal in bed. So which one was the most accurate? Which one was the true Tony Stark? Well she supposed that she was about to find out.

She had come up with a fake alias that would be sure to get Stark to hire her as an intern and then she would soon get to work onto getting into his pants and into his heart so she can get what she came there for.

Scarlett Pugh, a young, intelligent, blond bombshell that was able to take on any situation that was thrown her way. The perfect identity that would for sure get her hired by Stark and soon she could get to work.

She knew what Stark liked and just as she suspected she was hired in no time and familiarized herself with the other interns and employees. They were all pretty happy for interns and employees so the total asshole thing wasn't who Stark really was.

Every so often the Russian spy would check in with Shield so she would give them new information she had gathered. Of course she only did this when she was completely certain that she was alone and that no one was watching her.

As a spy you have to look out for these things all the time but when it comes to Tony Stark you have to look extra closely. Five times. Even if something is slightly out of place you have to make sure to take it seriously.

The paranoid, charming genius had eyes everywhere. And she means everywhere. Not that she blamed him. With everything he has, knows, and created he would be a complete idiot not to be careful.

Her heels clicked against the ground as she made her way to his officer ignoring the looks the other interns gave her keeping her eyes laser focused on the door in front of her. This was expected.

There were many moments like these when people would fall for her because of her apparent beauty but she did not have the time nor the care for any of them. She had a mission to complete and nothing would get in her way. Nothing.

She soon stopped at the large door and waited before entering it to see the genius she had in mind chasing after one of the bots that was holding a Starkpad. It was something that angered her a bit.

As much as his ego was warranted it didn't make it much less annoying or irritating. Not everything you make has to be named after you. "Dum-E! Get back here! No let it go! Listen to Daddy!" Tony said as he gripped the Starkpad in her hand as the chirping bot held onto it and they were in an intense struggle.

Soon another one of the bots, Butter Fingers, zipped between the two and snatched the pad from the both of them and moved along. Tony staggered back in fake horror and betrayal with his hand on his chest at the new situation.

"B-Butter Fingers? How could you betray me like this? Your own?" Tony said in mock horror to which the bot chirped happily and tried to zip away before Tony caught him and snatched the Starkpad back from him much to the bots' dismay.

She watched in annoyance as Tony whooped and the bots chirped sadly. If there was one thing that she found out quickly about the playboy genius was that he was annoying and very VERY childish. Does he take anything seriously?

"Yeah yeah. Don't act all sad. You know what you did. Now go back to your corner." The genius stated as he pulled out two dunce caps from his desk drawer and placed them on the bots' heads who looked down.

They beeped sadly as they zoomed back to their mentioned corner. Tony laughed at the display before placing the Starkpad back onto his desk and he soon finally realized that there was someone at his door waiting.

"Oh Scarlett! Didn't see you there! Come in!" Tony said as she nodded and closed the door behind her as she looked around taking in the large room that was Tony Stark's office. It was something alright.

It was as big as expected but there were other things there that she would not expected from him. Truly she was learning more about the famous playboy genius than she thought she was going to.

Pictures of him and civilians, his friends, his teammates were hung upon the walls. Little medals that he made for his robots, pictures of him making fun of them, very homey things. It did make her think.

Then there were the things that you would expect in the room. Technology, bolts, nuts, papers, files, flash drives, tablets, and absolutely none of them in some sort of order. And if it was in some sort of order then she couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

They were all just randomly placed around his office like there was no care in the world. Sort of like a teenager who places stuff wherever and doesn't care about them until he needed them. This is what you would expect when you walked into Tony Stark's office. It did say something when this was considered one of the most places people want to visit.

"So what did you need me for?" Tony asked as he looked around and smiled at the bots in their small lonesome corner and well just generally anything that wasn't her face or eyes. She had to admit the charming bastard annoyed her to no end.

He was cheesy, snarky, and always had a comment for everything no matter what it was. He never really looked people in their eyes or directly in their face. He would always look off to the side but never to the ground.

It was an intimidation and confidence thing. You act like you don't care much about the conversation by looking to the side and then shock them by looking them directly when it's your turn to speak. She would not admit it's worked on her when he did it.

"I need to ask you something Mr. Stark." She said in her flawless American accent as she stared at the genius who flipped through some papers before tossing htem back onto his desk carelessly.

"Yeah, I'm not really surprised on that one. Everyone needs something from me." Tony said with a chuckle as she took a breath in annoyance and let it out before she walked closer to him swaying her wide hips as she sat on his desk.

"Woah there. Boundaries. That desk is special to me. Very special. I might have to charge you for just touching it, let alone sitting on it." He snarked as she pinched the brim of her nose and sighed.

"I want to be closer to you Mr. Stark. _Much_ closer." She said in a seductive voice as Tony looked at her as if got things like this everyday which let's be honest here he does. Cheeky handsome bastard.

"Not gonna lie, I was waiting to hear it rom you. You are blonde." Tony said as he stretched and looked back at her. "But sure. Meet me here later tonight Ms. Pugh an then we can get to business." Tony said with a smirk as she nodded and hopped off his desk.

"I'll see you soon Mr. Stark." She said as she walked away from his desk swaying her large hips still and she soon exited his office. Good. She would now have the chance to sleep with him and dig her manipulating hands into his heart.

The day passed on as she prepared herself for what was about to happen when she entered his office once more later. She was going to sleep with Tony Stark. The Ultimate Playboy. A man that sleeps with so many people that he puts Zeus to shame.

She would be lying to you if she said she wasn't somewhat interested in seeing what the experience would be like. Would he be as good or better than what countless women and several men have said?

Would he be a disappointment and not live up to the hype that was built around his name? The thoughts swirled around in her head as she made her way back to his office her heels clicking and clacking once again.

She soon opened the large door to his office again and the entire place looked different. For one thing it was much cleaner and there wasn't a trace of his bots or files in the room. Well that was new.

It was lit to a reddish hue and there was vanilla scented candles that masked the entire room. There was also a bed where Tony's special desk used to be. Well she would give him one thing he was definitely putting in the effort.

And soon enough the man of the hour came out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers a large fat bulge bouncing around as he walked. He smiled at her with that perfect straight white smile of his.

Yelena did have to admit that Tony Stark was a very successful and attractive man. Very attractive and successful. As bothersome as he was to her he did have everything figured out and he was a smart man.

The amount of advancements he's made to their world, being him Iron Man and an Avengers, and he was definitely easy on the eyes. It was like God picked him specially and decided to put all the beauty onto one man.

The perfect skin, the bright blue eyes, his muscular toned fit body, that silky inky gelled hair, his perfect shiny white smile, and not to mention that large fat bulge that was always down in Tony's crotch not matter what article of clothing he was wearing.

She's had to sleep for information before and she'd do it again with no hesitation. Only difference is that Tony's good looking while the others were all slimy hideous vermin that deserved to be put down like a rabid dog.

Tony looked at her with his suggestive smirk and a lustful look in his soul piercing blue eyes and soon spoke in his elegant voice. "So shall we get started?" Tony asked her as the two stared at one another for a moment.

The two didn't say anything after that and just ran into one another their mouths clamped tightly against each others. As they did this they landed on the bed while groping one another their lips going everywhere.

Groans and moans escaped Yelena's mouth as Tony placed his skilled mouth and skilled hands everywhere around her body not leaving one spot untouched. He soon began to strip her of her dress revealing her beautiful curvy pale body.

The two continued to kiss each other while fondling each other before they separated and Yelena moved down to Tony's crotch to see just exactly what he was packing. And it was a huge fat package alright.

She teased as she bit at the fabric before grasping it with her hands and pulling them down and she was shocked at what she saw. Well the rumors about his size were definitely true she'd give him that.

The second the boxers were taken away from the equation his massive fat cock meatpole flopped out into the open and smacked her directly on the face. The massive thick cock twitched violently at her touch ready to be milked.

Jesus Christ, it was so much longer than her face and it was definitely ready for a night of fun by how much it was twitching and moving. She bit her lip as Tony smirked down at her proud. He wasn't even hard yet.

"Scared?" Tony asked amused as she glared momentarily and then soon placed her skilled small hands around the fat thick cock her hands not completely fitting around the fat massive monstrosity and soon started to jerk it off.

Tony smiled in pleasure as the blonde bombshell jerked off his fat thick dick in his office/room. Seriously how was he this fucking big and fat? There was no way that this was normal.

She hadn't noticed it at first but there was soft music playing in the background that was perfect for lovemaking. Smooth she'd give him that and he was definitely living above the hype that he was given.

An hour of her skillful handjob fore she soon placed his fat thick tip into her mouth and started sucking him off while trying to go deeper. She had done this sort of thing before but it seemed that Tony was different.

It would seem that the great Tony Stark would be a bit of a challenge. She had sucked dicks before when it was necessary or helpful to her mission and its completion. She'd do it all over again but the thing was those men's dicks were small or slightly below average.

Not one of them even came close to the thick fatness that was Tony's fat massive meatpole. She started to fondle his fat swollen nuts while she tried to take in more of his fat massive twitching cock clearly struggling.

Tony quickly caught on that she was struggling and soon spoke. "Can't take anymore in? Don't worry!" Tony said as she grabbed her by her blonde hair and forced her to deepthroat the entirety of his fat massive meatpole.

She moaned and gagged around the large meaty monstrosity and let Tony take charge as he continued to use her face for his own pleasure. It was sort of arousing she did have to admit that.

"Now this is more like it!" Tony said with pleasure clear in his voice as he used her for his pleasure. She continued to fondle his large fat balls as she was pushed back and forth against his thick fat dick.

This continued on for four hours, Jesus how long could this man last without even cumming? It was honestly pretty concerning when you combine that with how fat and thick his cock was. Those poor poor women and occasional men.

"I'm gonna cum Scarlett!" Tony moaned finally after another thirty minutes as he went even faster in facefucking her and thrusting before an ungodly amount of cum was blown into her mouth and down her throat.

She gagged at first but sucked it all up and took all of it down her throat. She would figure that Tony would be done with her mouth but she was still only human and therefore could be wrong. And boy was she wrong.

Tony continued to face fuck the blonde spy for another two hours before he soon came again and an abundance of cum was shot straight into her mouth and down her throat once more.

She gagged once more but took it strong and swallowed it all down as she looked at Tony shocked as he pulled out his even larger fat thick cock now that he was aroused and hard. Holy fucking shit.

Jesus he looked like he could keep going for the end of time even after all the amount of time he used her face and the amount of cum he released. He truly was a monster and something that everyone who wanted to have sex with him to fear.

She was honestly sort of scared and sort of excited at all of this. Tony was so big and fat where it counted and he could last as long as he wanted. She couldn't wait to see how hard he would pound her into the bed.

She was shocked and snapped out of her thoughts as she felt herself being pulled up towards him and her being placed on his lap. She bit her lip as she felt a sharp sting on her fat ass that was caused by Tony's firm hand.

She continued grunting and moaning in pleasure and pain as Tony continued to spank the blonde spy. "Tell me Scarlett. What's one thing you've never done that you've always wanted to?" Tony asked her going even harder on his spanking and watched loving the way her large ass turned red from the stinging.

"I-Uh! UmF! I n-ne-never ugh! Fuck yes! I-uh never took it-uh-up the ass! But I've a-al-always want-ted TOO!" She said yelling and grunting as she spoke and felt Tony's firm hand spanking her large behind it getting more intense every time he did.

"Hm a naughty desire huh? Well give a number between eight and seventeen." Tony said as he continued to spank her with even more intensity as she continued to grunt and bite her lip down hard. "T-Thirteen!" She moaned out as Tony continued to smile at her.

"Alright honey. I'm gonna spank you thirteen times and you got to count each one alright? If you can do that I'll fuck you up the ass all you want. Is that fair?" The genius asked her as she simply nodded too entranced by the pain and pleasure.

"Alright." It would get more hared and intense as the numbers went up and that was so hot about it. Tony soon started spanking her as Yelena continued to speak and say the numbers her grunting and stuttering increasing as they got up.

"One! Two! Three! Four! F-Five! S-S-Six! Sssseven! E-EIGHT! Nine! Ten! E-Eleven! T-Tw-Twelve!" Soon Tony didn't hit her and she looked confused but Tony soon smirked as he raised his hand high into the air and let it come down hitting her large bottom causing a loud spank and great stinging!

She bit her lip hard and held in her scream as she soon yelled out the final number that would get Tony's fat large meatpole up her ass. "THIRTEEN!" It hurt immensely but it was a good type of pain. There's nothing like pain mixed in with the pleasure.

"You did good Scarlett!" Tony said as he removed her from his lap and placed her on the edge of the bed with her feet on the ground and her fat red ass laying for him to use for his own pleasure.

He grabbed the lube and rubbed it all around his fat massive meatpole and around her tight hole so it wouldn't hurt as much. Pain with pleasure was good but there's a limit to it, you know?

Tony soon grabbed her large hips and she held onto one of the pillows as he smiled looking at her tight asshole. "You want this? Huh?" Tony asked her teasing her as he bounced the thick fat cock onto her stinging fat ass.

She nodded her head furiously and wiggled and shook her fat juicy ass for him no matter how much it stung. She wanted that fat massive monstrosity up her asshole and she wanted it now. "Y-Yes! She moaned out to which Tony nodded.

"Alright! You might want to bite down on the pillow!" Tony said with enthusiasm as he soon placed his fat massive cock near her hole and pulled back before shoving the entire veiny meaty monster into her tight asshole causing her eyes to widen and her to yelp loudly in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck! You are ungodly tight!" Tony said with a smirk and moaning as he continued thrusting into her quickly and hard. Although to be fair any hole would be tight when you're hunger and bigger than than a fucking mastodon.

She bit down on the pillow grunting and moaning trying to keep them in as Tony ruined her tight asshole and fucked her up with Wrath of God himself. Jesus Christ, Zeus would be blushing at Tony because he was ungodly and inhumanly good.

She was expecting him to be good but she wasn't expecting this whatsoever. Good lord, is he sure he's only human? If so because this shouldn't be normal for any human to do or accomplish.

Of course if this was a normal talk Tony would probably say something like he's Tony Stark of course he's this good. She smiled at the thought and shook her head as she tried her best not to squeal from all the pleasure the severe roughness of how he was fucking her.

Tony continued plunging himself deep into her tight ruined asshole with his thick fat meatpole and soon held her hair and pulled it back as he rubbed her face. He noticed that she was trying to hold her moans and squeals in and that's not how he rolls.

"Oh don't hold it in Scarlett! Just let it all out! You'll be much happier if you do! I want to hear you scream!" Tony cooed while he grunted and thrusted ungodly deep and quickly into her cleaving her wit that thick mammoth cock.

She bit down on her pillow and just decided to listen to him and let it all out. What the hell was the point in keeping it in anyway? She was trying to keep it in and not show how insanely good he was fucking her but that was already clear and he would eventually fuck the resistance out of her.

"GOD FUCK YES! FUCK ME HARDER TONY PLEASE!" The blonde bombshell moaned out as she could hear their skin clapping against one another each time Tony thrusted deep inside of her. She supposed this was the term, 'clapping cheeks'.

God this felt so good and she couldn't believe that he was this crazily good. Well it seems that one of the rumors of Tony Stark was true that was for sure. She didn't expect but she was glad that she was wrong on it.

She continued moaning loudly as Tony grunted and continued to cleave her as he thrusted inside of her tight ruined special hole. Tony loved seeing the way his fat massive monstrosity appeared and disappeared into her asshole. "Come on! Let some more out!" Tony yelled as he slapped her fat massive ass again.

"PLEASE RUIN MY SPECIAL HOLE! IT'S ALL YOURS TO RUIN! IT BELONGS TO YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!" Yelena moaned loudly as Tony smiled and continued to pull on her hair tightly. "Well I'm here to please!" Tony said with pleasure clear in his voice as he went even faster and harder on ruining her tight hole loving the feeling of her insides. This was just too good.

They fucked with no mercy and without stopping for six hours before Tony gripped her large sides and started thrusting in and out fast and hard in record ways. The sound of her fat juicy asscheeks clapping was like music to his ears.

"I'm going to cum!" He moaned as she had her tongue out and got what she needed to say out as she drooled on the bed. "G-God YES! PLEASE INSIDE!" She moaned as Tony dove deep inside of her with his fat meaty cock and soon shot out an abundance of cum into her tight ruined hole.

"OH GOD! FUCK YESSSSSSSSS!" She moaned as he continued thrusting shooting massive gallons upon gallons of loads into her ruined holes for another two hours before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed his fat thick meatpole still hard and twitching. The bed was all wet and warm from their love making.

He would have continued but he was sure that she would need the break. A little while passed and soon the genius spoke to her as he smiled at the ceiling of his office/room. "So how was that? Did I meet your expectations?"

The question hung in the air as she stretched and was still trying to get her mind off of how good and how hard he fucked her asshole. To be completely honest she was still so out of it that she couldn't answer him for a bit. Just moans and grunts.

Soon enough though she was able to snap out of it and answer him. "T-That...was...inhumanely good." She admitted as she held her head smiling at what she just went through. Now she would just have to wait for Tony to eventually fall asleep and she would have to get to work. "Good that's...good." Tony said as he looked down sighing.

She looked at him confused on his stance. Why did he look so down? It's not like she said anything was wrong and he did do an immensely great job she wasn't lying. So why did he look like he was just disappointed or just sad?

The next thing that came out of her mouth shocked Tony and hell it really shocked her. What the hell was she was doing? She had no idea as she asked him a question that looked like he didn't get asked often. "Hey...What's wrong?" She asked as Tony looked at her surprised wit his bright blue eyes.

"I...I mean not much people really ask me that question. But I was just thinking about how the world sees me. I've made plenty of mistakes yeah I have. But I've also done so many good things to make up for it. I try so hard to be the better man to be a better person. But everyone just wants to keep seeing me in my past and the things I've done in it. It makes me wonder if what I'm doing is really worth it. I don't know it's stupid. Sorry for ruining the mood." Tony said sighing as he looked to the side.

She looked at him seriously as he explained his problems to her and she was sort of shocked. He was kind of like her. When she escaped the Red Room and Hydra everyone kept only looking at her origins and where she came from. Not who she was or who she was trying to be.

No one trusted her and they would always keep her at arms length not wanting her too close. She changed from what they tried to make her into and everyone just couldn't see that. They wouldn't see that.

"It is worth it Mr. Stark. You have done so many good things for this world. Who cares what anyone who doesn't know you says? They don't know the real you. Sure you can be impulsive and sure you can be annoying but you focus on what matters when it's important. You're a kin and respectful person. Don't let anyone ever make you think otherwise." She said finally feeling really shocked with what just came out of her mouth but it didn't change the fact that it was true.

Tony smiled as he looked at her with a goofy smile. "Thanks Scarlett. I really appreciate that." He said truthfully hesitating before speaking once more. "After this do you want to maybe...get dinner perhaps?" The genius asked as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Stark? Isn't dating your employees frowned upon and against the rules?" She asked smiling at him as he broke into one too. "Well since when do I ever follow the rules? So?" Tony asked as she thought.

This wasn't apart of her mission. Well it was sort of but she wasn't actually suppose to feel anything for him but goddamn it the handsome king bastard managed to do it. It wasn't apart of her mission and she should say no but the way he was and the way he looked so hopeful. She couldn't say no. She wouldn't say no. She was more than just her mission. She could make decisions that were about more than just her assignment.

"I'd like that. Very much so. Except no more sex until the tenth date. I am extremely sore as hell. I will not be walking properly for a few weeks." She said causing Tony to let out a laugh. "Yeah that's fair. But I'd like that too...Yelena." Tony said causing the blonde to look at him in shock as he winked at her.

He knew this whole time and he acted as if he didn't know a damn thing. She would definitely get yelled at this from Fury when she reported back but that was just something that she would have to deal with. She brought him in close for a passionate kiss to which he returned.

You'd never hear her admit it out loud and for God's sake Tony would never hear it. His ego is already big enough almost as big as his fat massive dick. But she could admit it in her mind. She was impressed.

Extra Bonus Time Skip To When They're Dating Seriously 

Tony looked at the shorter blonde as he smirked at her and she shook her head knowing that something silly was about to come out of her genius' mouth. "Hey Yelena! Did it hurt?" Tony said to which she looked at him incredulously. Really?

Seriously? That was what he was going with? Fine. She'd play along. She sighed as she looked back at him and answered. "What when I fell from Heaven?" She asked to which Tony replied. "Nope! Did it hurt when you feel hard for me? HEYOOO!" Tony said pointing finger guns at her and winking as she groaned. She held her face with a frustrated blush and spoke. "Goddamn it Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look at that! A new chapter! A new smut one too! Man I am really pushing the laws of reality with these! Don't care it makes them all the more enjoyable! So this was for BonzoChucko since I promised him that the next chapter would be with Tony and Yelena! Not gonna lie I was feeling off on this chapter since I wasn't sure if I was writing Yelena right! I think I did ok! I hope that I gave you an enjoyable character and did her justice! I hope you enjoy this! Request, comment, send love, kudos, and have a great day everyone! Guys I think I'm losing it. I'm having thoughts of making a fucking Chris McLean harem fanfiction. Like unironically. I mean I love Chris McLean but still. Worst part is that I know I'm actually going to end up doing it.


	7. Obsessed With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsess  
> [əbˈses]  
> VERB  
> Obsessed (past tense) · Obsessed (past participle)  
> Preoccupy or fill the mind of (someone) continually, intrusively, and to a troubling extent.

Karen Starr was known for a lot of different things. Her beautiful face, her strong intelligent mind that shocked everyone who thought she was just another pretty face, she was the CEO of her own company, her...large chest, and many others. 

But there was something about her that everyone seemed to really hammer in. She was stubborn, really really stubborn. 

If she firmly believed in something you bet your ass that she'll end up proving that she's right no matter what. 

So there was another thing that she tried to herself to believe. She was _not_ obsessed with Tony Stark. She wasn't.

When she had first met the billionaire genius she was expecting an asshole like many others have described him as. She was pleasantly and somewhat annoyingly surprised. 

Don't get her wrong he definitely had a mouth on him but he was also quite...nice. She was pleasantly surprised because she was wrong and he ended up being one of her greatest friends but she was annoyingly surprised because she was a hypocrite and she hated that.

She always getting on others for assuming what she was like, for making an assumption on what her personality and character was. Who were they to decide who she was?

She hated that they always thought she was some dumb blonde bimbo with a pretty face and large boobs so she showed them that she was anything but. 

Alright so she is a pretty blonde with large boobs she’d give them that, but she's also quite intelligent. 

Her perfect photographic memory and her entire company of Starrware Industries proved just that. She didn't believe in judging people without knowing them yourself.

So you can imagine how pissed and mad she was at herself when she expected the handsome genius known as Tony Stark to be some sleazy, heartless playboy, asshole. 

Well he was a playboy but that was besides the point. She was wrong and she hated that. Karen was glad that Tony was a really good guy but she hated that she did what she hated others doing to her. 

But that's besides the real problem. She was not obsessed with Tony Stark. Sure she felt things whenever she saw him or heard his name in conversation.

Karen found herself leaving reality to think about the handsome blue eyed noirette only for people to snap her out of her fantasies which only seemed to piss her off. 

She didn't really care for what they had to say and just listened before going to think of him once more. 

Whenever she was upset she would call him first and the two would talk about their fucked up lives and drink themselves silly with one another as they laughed waiting for the horrible day to pass.

Karen would find herself flushing or blushing like a schoolgirl whenever Tony complimented her or called her beautiful. It was sort of sad but felt so good.

She hated feeling weak or embarrassed but the way Tony made her knees weak and shiver just did things to her that she can't seem to explain. 

Worst part is she loved every second of it and she wanted more. She _needed_ more. 

The muscular blonde had knew Tony was a playboy and normally that would change someone's view on someone change but with Tony it just didn't. That was just a part of who he is.

The two had a talk about it when they were both on a tall rooftop just staring off into the vast night sky. 

She remembered it clearly and she had seen a whole new part of him that just shocked her to no end. She honestly couldn't believe exactly came out of his mouth but it was the truth.

The city was loud and somehow quiet at the same time when day left and night fell over it. 

The buzzing and sounds of all the cars and people just seemed to be in the background whenever it was night time. It was peaceful really.

Tony looked upwards into the sky letting out a sigh that he seemed to be holding in since forever. Soon enough he felt a sharp gust of wind hit his face and he turned to see his favorite blonde holding a pack of beer with a smile on her face. "Miss me?" Karen said as Tony simply smiled and rubbed his gelled inky black hair back.

"You know I did. I almost thought you weren't coming." Tony said as she floated down and sat next to him while handing him a beer and scoffing at his words. 

"And miss whatever stupid shit you tried that got Pepper to yell at you? No way. I wouldn't miss any of that for the world." Karen said as she took a sip out of her beer and looked up into inky night sky filled with smallest bright stars. 

"So don't leave me hanging. What happened this time that caused that poor woman to nearly have a stroke?" She asked as Tony thought for a moment and smiled.

"Well so apparently she seems to quit forgetting that I am a playboy and she always seems to forget to knock." Tony said causing Karen to chuckle as she took another gulp from her beer before speaking once more.

"So how many was it this time Mr. Stark?" She asked as Tony replied to his friend's question almost instantly. "Twelve. Six women and six men." Tony said smiling like a proud little shit as she lightly punched him in the arm with a slightly shocked look on her face and a blush.

"Seriously?! Twelve?! You fucked all of them?!" The tall blonde asked as the genius simply smiled and nodded causing the two of each other to look down to the fat large thick bulge twitching around in his pants before snickering to themselves. 

What? They could be childish as well. After all that they've been through, they've earned it. Especially considering they risk their lives all the time to help people.

The two sat there looking off into the dark sky silence between them before Karen finally broke the silence. "Tony why do you sleep with so many people?"

"Look this gift is super cute and this fat thick large package downstairs is like a gift from God but that'd be giving the man upstairs way too much credit alright? This is all me. It'd be selfish of me to not share the wealth." Tony joked before sighing and speaking once more. 

"But...I suppose it's just to feel something." Karen turned to look at him staring at him intrigued and with concern in those blue eyes of hers. That sounded really sad and she wasn’t expecting it from him.

"I try so hard to love. I've been with so many people and they all just never seem to stick...I hate that. I hate that I didn't or couldn't do enough for them to stay. For them to stay with me. To bear with me. I'm just a mess." Tony said with some tears threatening to spill out of his eyes and down his face. 

Karen was staring at him with sadness and hurt in her eyes as she placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 

Tony wiped his face and set his beer down as he soon pulled up a fake smile. He was all too good at those. Too good for comfort. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you."

Karen didn't want to talk about herself especially not after hearing what came out of her friend's mouth. It was correct that Tony wasn't perfect and he made plenty of mistakes just like everyone else did. 

But he's also done so much to make up for them and she just can't stand to hear him like this. He needs better and he deserves better. 

Perhaps it was around this time when she started feeling for him or maybe this was when she finally realized she always had it bad for him. She wouldn't admit it but it was the truth.

“Well I rejected Peter again." Karen started causing Tony to snicker and a real smile came onto his face which caused Karen to beam at him. 

"He's still trying to ask you out?" Tony asked her interested in what she had to say and she nodded with an annoyed look on her face. 

"Yeah. I told him just fix things with MJ and maybe he wouldn't be feeling so damn lonely. Trust me, I'm not what you need and you're definitely not what I want." "Cold Karen. Cold. I like it. Tell me more." And that's what she did.

Obsessed. Maybe it was just the way the word sounded and what it meant that bothered her. She didn't care about her genius to an unhealthy extent. 

Hell no. The way she saw it, it was perfectly healthy to care and think about the person you love this much. So what if she found herself watching him when he was alone and thought no one was around? 

So what if she felt like strangling every random whore that left his room thinking that they achieved something with him? So what if she felt like kissing him every time he was just around her? 

So what if she felt like murdering every single one of his enemies that dare a lay a finger on his beautiful little head? So what?

She had noticed that she was touching him a lot more whenever they met up. Rubbing her back, hugging him often, playing with his nice hair, just so desperate for any amount of touch from him. 

She hated how much power he had over her and he didn't even realize it but she also loved it so much that it didn't even matter.

"Having fun?" The deep booming voice of her "cousin" entered her ears as she turned around to look at him with his arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. 

She didn't cower or look away in embarrassment since there'd be no point. Clark knew what she was doing. Luckily for everyone he didn't bother to try and stop her not that he would be able to. 

She was longing for her genius from afar. Watching him because everything he did just was so graceful to her. 

It was so damn beautiful and she'd be damned if she didn't get to witness it. "You wouldn't get it." The blonde finally said to her cousin who only had a concerned look on his face.

"Karen..." "Are you going to stop me?" She asked not wanting to continue this conversation and waste any time than she already had. 

Clark started at her with a worried look before sighing and shaking his head. "No. No, I'm not." Clark finally said to which she nodded and turned back to where she was originally looking. 

"Good." She simply said and Clark turned to leave before stopping at the last second. "Karen...don't do any rash...please." He sounded so desperate.

That was the last things to leave his mouth before he shot off into the sky and away from her. Rash? Everything she did was for a reason and she wouldn't do anything rash.

Blood. Everywhere. Lots of it. There was blood everywhere on the floor and some of it was on Karen's face as her cold burning glare looked at the molten people or what was left of them. 

She let out a deep sigh and calmed down wiping the blood from her face. They were bad men and they deserved every second of their punishment and more.

She did it for Tony because she knew that he'd do the same for her. Tony Stark is a very important and famous man so it made sense that there would be people after him.

Liars, thieves, and assassins...She wouldn't let them hurt her Tony. There was blood on her hands and she didn't regret any of the killings that she did for a second. 

Of course she had to clean up the mess and what was left of the bodies before anyone found anything. She didn't kill them instantly no that would be letting them off to easy. 

What they were about to do was something that she couldn't forgive and she needed to make them pay. 

Breaking bones, skulls, gauging eyes out, ripping fingers or limbs off, before just ending it with her heat vision leaving them into a molten goopy mess of hot flesh.

No one found out about the abundance of people that were after her genius she killed. 

Karen was way too smart and sneaky to let anything like that happen. What they don’t know can’t hurt them.

After awhile this loneliness and longing for him was starting to become too much. She couldn't handle seeing him alone and hurt and trying to fix it with all those whores. 

She had voiced her thoughts with some details removed...to her friends when they were having one of their Girls' Nights Out.

"Damn girl you got it bad for Stark!" Bumblebee said as she smiled and chuckled. "Yeah what is it about him that you like so much?" Zatanna asked which caused Karen to get stuck in her thoughts for awhile. 

He was just too good. He was smart, kind, fun, and carefree but he also knew how to take things seriously and to handle situations with care. He pretends that he isn't good at these things but he is. 

He definitely has problems just like all the rest of him but he sells himself too short. To her he was just perfect. Karen finally replied after thinking it over. 

"He's just...Tony." She said simply which seemed to get how she felt about the genius billionaire towards the rest of the heroines.

"Well you should ask him out and make sure to keep that man close! After all you both have been through, you deserve something good to happen in your lives." Bumblebee said causing Karen to smile and nod. 

Yeah, she'd ask him out. Karen wasn't one for stuttering or tripping over her words. When she wanted something she would be blunt and get it. Tony Stark was going to be hers and there was nothing in this omniverse that was going to change that.

They had met on their usual rooftop and Karen was there first waiting for Tony to arrive. 

She waited patiently as she soon heard the heavy thud of the Iron Man armor hit the rooftop and she turned to see the suit retracting back to Arc Reactor and there stood her beautiful genius. 

She didn't waste any time. She stood up and walked confidently towards him and pulled him into a deep kiss shocking the man but he returned it just as passionately.

The two stayed like that for awhile before they separated and stared into each other's eyes before Karen spoke once more. 

"I love you. Rao, I love you." She said as Tony placed a kiss on her forehead and nodded. "I do too. Karen I love you too but are you sure you want to get in a relationship with me? I'm a mess and I'll probably ruin something an-" 

He was caught off by Karen kissing him again before speaking. "Don't. You are not a mess. You're not going to ruin everything. I know because I know you. You mean well. When you say you love someone I know you love them." Karen said as she held Tony tightly.

"You're going to try your absolute best just like you do with everything else. What more could I ask for?" Karen asked as Tony looked like he was about to cry before he laughed. 

"Jeez Karen you're gonna make me blush. If you're gonna say all this the least you could do is ask me out properly." The genius told her to which she chuckled and smirked at him. 

"Tony Stark would you like to go on a date with me?" The tall blonde asked to which Tony nodded without hesitation. This was something they both wanted, something they both needed.

"I'll bring the beer. You just bring yourself." Karen told him before they hugged each other while Karen held onto him tightly. 

Ok maybe she was a little obsessed but he was hers now and she was his. And nothing was going to change that. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen simps over Tony lol. Anyway guys here's a new chapter! An obsessive Power Girl fic! I am extremely tired because the first week of school really took it out of me but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging waiting for another chapter so here you are! I hope it was good like I said I'm a little out of it but I hope that you enjoyed reading it! I’ll probably edit and make it more detailed in the future. I'm thinking of doing a x male reader story! Don't worry none of the awful stuff that usually happens with male reader stories! I'm thinking of doing it with Hazbin Hotel since I really like that whole thing! Angel Dust's my favorite :P. Let me know if you're interested! Anyway have a great day! Review, send kudos, comment, request, send love, and keep being awesome!


	8. Together

A man in a can. That’s all he really was and he was completely contempt with that. Really he was. 

He’s been doing this hero thing for awhile and he knows what’s out there. 

Gods, demons, mutants, mutates, etc. It was all relative as this point. 

As impressive as his mind and technology is at the end of the day he’s just a man in a can.

Tony Stark wasn’t one to go out looking for more power anyway. He was already put into a high one being apart of the Stark family and having to live up to his father’s legacy and surpass. 

He didn’t need anymore to add onto his abnormally large amounts of stress.

Unfortunately for the brilliant handsome Stark not wanting power doesn’t stop the universe from making you interact with beings with Godlike power. 

Just a human in a suit fighting up against Gods that could atomize him with a thought without breaking a sweat. Just the basics of being a superhero that’s all.

Tony lifted his head from the charred ground and opened his mask to spit out some blood from his mouth. Gross. 

His vision was shaky and blurry and he could see his fellow heroes as on the ground knocked out. 

Normally Tony would fight and stand up to these ‘Gods’ with no hesitation but this was just a bit different. Jean was the bad guy. The monster. The God.

Jean Grey was an interesting person and Tony didn’t expect them to become good friends but even as one of the world’s greatest minds he could be wrong. 

She was a mutant that could read minds similarly to another wheelchair bound bald man that Tony occasionally made fun of. 

At that point in time most of the heroes were skeptical of him. I mean a “spoiled” playboy rich kid being a hero? 

He can’t really blame them for being that way towards him but Jean was different. She was just...Jean. That’s all he could say.

Sure she clearly had her doubts but she didn’t judge him up front and got to know him. Tony was definitely a talker and a bit of hassle but he was...nice and meant well. 

He just had some things he needed to work out just like everyone else. Tony was used to people not believing in him and giving up but she just never did. 

She listened and in return he did as well. It was only fair and right that they did.

In other words she was a very beautiful, compassionate, and fiery woman. 

Hehe. What? Tony was allowed to make corny jokes like that and the best ones always come out when he’s in life threatening danger. 

That’s just superhero quipping 101. Though that corny joke probably wasn’t what he should be focusing on in this moment.

They talked about their problems mostly with Tony’s problems with alcohol and his parent issues and Jean’s issues with her race being discriminated against and her boyfriend Scott Summers.

Now some people like Logan absolutely hated him and Tony could understand where he was coming from. Tony didn’t hate Summers but he definitely found him annoying. 

If it wasn’t for him and Tony being a good guy he would’ve asked Jean out a long time ago and Tony would definitely be the victor. Comparing the two it’s just no contest.

But that’s what their relationship was made of talking. Hearing one another out sand truly listening. Not hearing, listening. 

Tony was a very private person not paranoid but you could understand why he wouldn’t want someone poking around in his head. 

It was the ultimate violation and a complete invasion of privacy if done without permission. His mind was something he cherished of course he didn’t want people poking around in it.

Jean never tried to encourage him to let them bond this way. She said if he wants to, then they will. If not then she’ll respect that and they’ll move on.

It really didn’t say something when he was feeling more compassion here from a member of a completely different team than his own. 

Soon enough though Tony finally let her in and he allowed her access into his head. It was a strange experience but not entirely an unpleasant one. 

After that they just seemed closer and Tony had noticed Jean staring at him more often. Well definitely more than she was staring or spending time with Scott that was for sure. The thought made him smile and just genuinely happy.

Are they in the wrong for longing for each other while one is in a relationship? Yeah. Did they really care? No. Not really because when you’ve been through as much as they have, you start to stop caring about these sorts of things. 

Especially with whose she’s dating. Does anyone really care about what Scott feels or thinks? Come on. You don’t need to be a genius to figure that one out. 

But that brought him to their current problem. Jean was bonded with this force. The Phoenix Force which is the power and being that causes mutants. 

Jean is their supposed messiah and the one to bring a new generation of mutants to the world. Hey, more power to them but considering how almost everyone was beaten and bloody that clearly wasn’t going well.

The Phoenix is wild and inconsistent is what Tony’s picking up from their encounters. It seems to be corrupting Jean in a way and it’s making her lash out. And he can’t blame her. 

If he had a literal God inside him and it was his responsibility to bear it and help this new generation he’d be having problems dealing with it as well.

Tony got off from his front and leaned back against a rock sighing. He did notice something though. Every time Jean attacked against them she never personally hurt Tony or tired to harm him. 

It would always be the result of him getting hit in a mass attack. Something that would hurt but definitely wouldn’t kill him. 

Those bright glowing yellow eyes just stared at him lost and confused, longing. Jean was still in there and she needed help. She needed someone to talk to. She needed Tony.

That was that their whole relationship was about. Talking. Sharing. 

Being open with one another and being understanding when the other is in pain or conflicted. That’s what she needed. 

Not someone telling her to calm down. Just someone to talk to. Someone to listen.

The inky haired noirette rubbed said hair back and looked up and saw the mountain that the Grey has resided to, to get away from all the heroes and villains trying to get to her. 

Tony grunted in pain as he slowly got to his feet and made his way to where the mountain started and soon heard a voice calling to him. “Stark?..What are you?..” It was Summers and it made him seethe.

He couldn’t stand this stupid gazorbeam wearing asshole. Jean’s choice to stay with him never made sense to him. 

It didn’t. It just didn’t and it never would no matter what way he looked at it. He didn’t deserve her. She deserved much better.

He didn’t deserve to have such a good girlfriend with his behavior. Cheating, yelling, having his little psychic sex therapy sessions with Emma Frost. Disgusting. 

“Shut it Summers. I’m going to have a talk with my friend.” Tony said coldly looking back up at the mountain where he could just feel the powerful limitless energy flowing from her.

“Jean?” Tony yelled out to get her attention so she wouldn’t blow him away when he made it to the top. “It’s me Tony! I’m coming up to talk to you! Just talk! I’m not going to hurt you! So please don’t atomize me.” 

Tony deadpanned before feeling his thrusters ignite and he felt himself blast into the air and up the Morison towards her.

Finally Tony made it to the top and he soon saw Jean looking to the other side holding her sides. Tony opened his mask and spoke. “Jean...Turn around...Please.” 

And maybe it was the desperateness in that weak and final please that got to her. She hesitated for a moment before slowly turning to look at him with those bright yellow burning eyes. 

She could vaporize him right now and she still looked so beautiful. She was in there he could feel it. 

He just needed to get through to her. He could do it and that’s what he was going to do. He could just feel the power radiating off of her. It was so horrifying yet so beautiful and wild.

“Tony...please stay back. I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t hurt you.” She said her face contorting into one of pain at the thought of hurting him just stabbed through her heart like a bow. 

She felt more for Tony in the first few days of meeting him then she ever felt for Scott. That was just the cold harsh truth.

“Jean. You could never hurt me. I’m not here to take you in or fight. I don’t want to fight you and I’m not going to. I’m tired. Tired of fighting. I’m just here to listen.” 

Tony told her genuinely as he raised his hands in surrender and stepping out of the suit. He was a bit bruised and bloody but overall he’d be fine. He really would.

He had been through much worse which was bad but it was his life. She looked concerned backing up as Tony stepped forward and stopped a few feet in front of her.

He looked at her with a bloody and tired smile and soon descended into a criss cross position and patted in front of him for her to sit. 

She was hesitant but soon sat down and looked away in guilt and then back into his bright beautiful blue eyes. So much hid behind them and he trusted her to know about it. 

That did things to her heart, so many good things. It just made her feel good. Feel on fire. Things she can’t explain in words. Words wouldn’t do it justice.

She didn’t try to focus on the fact that she has an ancient power inside of her and just tried seeing this as just another one of their talks. 

Yeah. She nodded a little bit before speaking. “Tony I’m scared. God, I’m scared. So much as happened in such a short amount of time and I don’t know if I can fix it. If I can come back.” 

She started off as Tony nodded at her words urging him to continue. She couldn’t keep this in. It would kill her if she did.

She rubbed her eyes and let out a steamy sigh before continuing. “Before everything was going so well and then I’m just expected to take on this role out of nowhere. To be my kind’s savior. Their messiah. I don’t know if I can do that! I’ve hurt so many people already and I just don’t know what to do! I can’t do this on my own!” 

She exclaimed in a pained voice as the wind started to blow hard as she panicked. “Sorry.” She apologized as she realized what was happening. God, she was a mess.

Tony quickly shook his head and put his hands up to her. “Don’t. Don’t be sorry. You’re panicking and I can’t begin to relate your position. But...Jean you don’t have to go through this alone. You don’t. We’ve been doing things on our own for so long and it’s never gone well. That’s what we have. We talk to each other. We solve things together. 

We...cry together. I know that it’ll be tough and it certainly won’t be easy but we can get through it. I just need you. Not only do I need you I just need you to try. To believe that you can do it.” Tony said genuinely as a few tears began to leak out of their eyes and she looked at her glowing body.

Tony held out his hands to her and she backed up not wanting to hurt him but the look he gave her. She just couldn’t deny him. She wouldn’t. 

She looked at those hands that had hurt her friends and took a deep breathe letting it out. 

She thought of all the things that made her happy and calm all the times she hung out with her friends and family...with Tony. 

The glow around her hand started to dim and soon enough she and Tony were holding hands. She let out an surprised laugh at that looking at him with tears in her eyes.

The two stood up still hands interlocked before pulling into a tight hug. This definitely didn’t meant everything was ok. 

She would still have to learn to control this power but...she wouldn’t have to do it alone. She could feel herself heating up again but their embrace remained strong before they separated and looked into each other’s eyes. 

Nothing was said until Jean broke the silence. “One condition.” She said slightly choked up as Tony loooed at her curious as to what it was.

“Anything.” Tony said and he meant that. He would do anything for her. “We stop beating around the bush and just date already. You love me and I definitely love you. I’m tired of longing for you from afar.” 

She said more confidently catching Tony off guard. That definitely wasn’t what she was expecting but he sure as Hell wasn't going to say no. 

He wanted this just as much as she did and he obviously wanted to see Summers whine and cry like a little bitch. What? He was a hero, he never remember saying he was perfect.

“Absolutely. I am totally up for that! But what about Scott?” He asked making her make a face in disgust and her eyes flare up a bit. 

“What about him? Fuck Scott.” She replied causing the black haired genius to gag and make his own face in disgust. “I’d rather not Jean.” He said with a laugh which caused her to say one last thing. 

“Tony?” “Hm?” He asked as he was soon held tightly by the telepath. “Stop talking.” She said finally pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss which he happily returned.

This was definitely going to get them into a lot of trouble and definitely get them some glares. They weren’t perfect yet but they will be. Jean still needs to atone for what she’s done and learn to control this godlike power. 

On a brighter note she’s definitely hurt Scott in his pathetic small dick and balls and blame it on her lack of control. Might turn him into a girl from how small and pathetic he was.

She was worried but Tony wasn’t. Not really. They’ll get through this like they always do. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter out for this story! Sorry for making you wait so long! This one was especially annoying since I had to do it on a phone. Lol. Mad feels in this one boys.
> 
> Tony and Jean are kind of evil in this because they kiss and plan to spend their lives together even though she’s still with Scott. But does anyone really care? It’s Scott! Lmao! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Request, give kudos, comment, send love, and keep being awesome! Have a great day!


	9. Stress Relief

Stress was a word that Tony Stark knew all too well. Tony Stark was a very stressed person and it's not really hard to believe that. 

He's a billionaire with multiple different companies that he has to manage and run, he has to make sure to try and keep his personal relationships in tact, he has serious trauma not by lack of choice, and on top of all that bullshit he was a superhero. 

A superhero that feels guilty as well. So the idea that he is a stressed person wasn't all that surprising. Not at all.

Thankfully though, there were people who helped him relieve stress and in return he'd do the same for them, that's just the way it goes. 

He had friends who he could talk to and just truly be himself around without needing to appeal to a certain audience or cameras. 

They listened to his problems and he listened to theirs, they were able to tell each other when they were out of line and not take the other's bullshit. Then there was another certain beautiful alien that meant the world to him and he meant the world to her. 

Just knowing that to someone you were everything made him feel all kinds of good and just made him forget about his stress. Even if it was only for a little bit it still was so good to him.

The way he'd describe Koriand'r was beautiful, passionate, and headstrong while she'd describe him as fun, confident, and kind. 

All honesty Tony was so glad that he accepted to go with the mission that put them on this path. 

Who knew that getting stranded on a distant planet with someone would be a great way to get to know them? 

Plus a great way for beautiful relationship to spark alive burning as bright as the sun. She understood him and he understood her. There was nothing more to it than that.

Then there was the stress relief that we know everyone was thinking. Sex. Hardcore sex. 

It was no surprise that Tony Stark liked having sex and he liked making the people he was doing it with feel good. 

Because when you're Tony Stark and you have a fat large monster cock with inhumane stamina and recharge, you'd have to be an idiot not to use it. 

It was a good bonding and stress relief for the both of them. Plus their little talks that they had after fucking before they eventually let sleep consume them always made his night.

Unfortunately, Tony's pride and willingness to win a challenge is sometimes so much stronger than his will to have pleasure will ever be. 

Kori being the teasing tall shit that she is dared Tony to not have sex for a whole week. He’d be just fine.

Seemed simple enough he has gone much longer than that. Really he had! Plus he didn't like what Kori was implying by this bet. 

He wasn't some sex crazy genius who needed to have sex everyday or something like that and he took this bet personally. He would win this silly bet and nothing would stop him. Nothing.

It started off great too, Tony would simply focus on his work while not thinking about how much he wanted to fuck Kori over the counter for everyone to see. 

Tony would get through the motions of the day and he'd go to bed thinking of other things to distract him. New armor ideas, new ideas for Stark Industries, what he'll eat tomorrow, etc. 

In fact Tony was feeling quite confident that he'd win this with ease. But then Kori happened.

She had decided to try and make things harder for the poor genius billionaire superhero. She had been wearing a lot more revealing clothing he had noticed. 

He had to sit down for a good hour when she bent over in front of him giving him an amazing view of that perfect, orange, bubble booty. 

Tony's pants usually had a fat thick bulge in them anyway but considering how many fat large boners he was popping people might be getting the wrong idea.

She just seemed to be doing everything to try and get Tony to just give up and ask her for sex. Well too bad Kori! 

Tony Stark was not a weak man and he never fucking will be. But goddamn he wanted to shove his fat juicy meatpole straight into her pussy with no regard with whose around them. 

It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his cool especially with how far Kori was pushing it to try and break him. 

She had applied on this black lipstick and had started wearing these large black heels that just him so hard that he felt like his pants were legitimately going to rip apart.

Truth be told she was really putting in the effort to try and get him to lose but if there was one thing about Starks that everyone knew to be true it was this. They were stubborn like ungodly stubborn. 

If they think they can do something and if they have an idea that's different from the rest, then they're going to kill themselves to prove their right. 

To prove they're right, to prove their honor, to prove they can do something, stubborn might as well just become their last name since it fits so well. 

Then Kori decided to amp it all the way up on the final day of this tortuous challenge. She made herself a new suit to go along with her lipstick and sexy high heels. Fuck.

The suit had covered certain parts of her body but other than she might as well have been naked in front of him.

Tony sat down in his chair trying to continue to read his book while his fat large meatpole swelled larger and larger in his pants at the sight of Kori and her new sexy attire. 

"Hey Tony?" Her powerful soothing voice snapped him out of his perverted dirty thoughts and he looked up at her with those beautiful bright blue eyes of his.

"Yes Kori?" Tony asked as she looked back at him with her bright green eyes and smirked. 

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything with me today? I mean tomorrow is so far away." 

She trailed off bending over to give him once again a perfect view of fat big sexy ass. Fuck it was so huge and here he was torturing himself reading a book instead fucking the ever loving shit out of her. 

Oh well. Just a few more hours. He goes to sleep and then he wins. "No I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow. Trust me on that." 

Tony said to her with a nervous smile as she raised a perfect eyebrow at him while puckering her lips to look slutty and bimbo like.

"Oh? Are you sure?~" She asked sensually as she grabbed at the part of her suit around her shoulder and ripped it apart allowing those fat beautiful tits of her to flop out causing Tony's eyes to widen in surprise and arousal. 

Fuck, he hated that his pride was stronger than his lust in this moment. He would be so happy to lose the bet and just take her for himself right here and now but he had gotten this far and he wasn't about to lose now. 

The genius smiled at her with a smirk and closed the book setting it down on the table before moving to her.

She was taller than him without the heels but those only added on to her impressive stature. Tony stared into her vapid green eyes before bringing her down for a passionate kiss to which she freely returned. 

She smirked into the action thinking that she finally got him but was soon shocked as Tony separated from the kiss and patted her on the shoulder. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Koriand'r~" He finished off with a handsome smirk causing her knees to buckle feeling weak. 

Whenever he called her by her full name she always got so weak in the knees and fuck she was regretting this bet as well. 

She wanted him and only him to take her and make her his bitch, his whore, his slut, his stress relief. It didn't matter what you called it, she just wanted to made his.

Tony walked towards the bed with a smirk on his face knowing he finally got her back for this entire horrible weak of teasing. 

Oh he hoped she was ready for tomorrow because he was going to do so much naughty things to her. Tony turned off the light smiling as he slowly doze off already waiting for the next day. 

The fact that he was able to hold off from it with all of her advances honestly shocked her. Truth be told she was impressed.

Soon enough the next day arrived and Kori had awoken not seeing Tony for a long proportion of the day and found a note on the bed saying he'd be gone for a little bit. 

It was a little strange but she'd just have to wait for him to get back then. She never wore any of those skimpy clothing in public of course only when the two were alone. 

She respected herself and their relationship but teasing Tony in private is just something that you can't pass up. The day had started to keep going and she was really starting to miss him. 

Fuck, maybe she shouldn't have teased him so hard during the former week. The lonely tamaranean returned to their room but soon knew something was off.

The lights were dimmed to this soothing appearance and there was smooth quiet R&B going on in the background and she soon saw the handsome noirette himself standing in his underwear in front of her. 

God she fucking missed seeing that body. That beautiful silky inky black hair, those bright blue eyes, that strong jawline, those toned abs and muscular thick thighs, but most importantly that fat thick large bulge that was violently twitching around in his underwear. 

She'd never take this for granted again and that was a fact. Kori bit her lips in anticipation as he took a sip from his drink and set it down smirking at her.

"Koriand'r, come here." Tony said in a sexy dominant tone that once again made her knees go weak and buckle and she had no choice but to listen to him. 

She always hated how much power he had over her but she also fucking loved it as well. She walked over to him her large sexy hips swaying with each step. 

Soon enough Tony grabbed both of her fat juicy orange asscheeks causing her to moan and groan at his touch.

He could see her pants becoming damp from his touch and he simply smiled at the sight. "Already wet for me? That is just adorable." 

Tony said as he started undressing her while placing kisses all over her well built neck and face while she did the same to him leaving black lipstick marks all over him. 

Tony's mood was instantly brightened when he saw that familiar skimpy suit she had been wearing underneath her clothes. 

She smiled sheepishly as Tony continued grabbing her fat orange bubble booty roughly loving the feeling.

She kept it underneath her normal clothing just in case Tony came back to surprise him. After all, considering what she put him through in that week it was one of the many things she could do for him. 

Soon enough Tony grabbed the orange tall alien by her face and stared into her soul with those vapid blues. "You're going to suck my dick and leave lipstick smeared all around it. Use your tits as well. Got it?" 

The so sure tone made her nod furiously as Tony removed his underwear to reveal the fat large still soft meatpole that she had been wanting to see in what felt like forever.

Her heels clicked and clacked as they moved to the bed and Tony sat down and Kori moved down to her knees to pleasure him. 

She soon grabbed a hold of the fat large juicy monster cock and immediately started placing her fat bimbo lips on the fat meaty mastodon pole loving the way Tony smiled in pleasure at this. 

Her black lipstick marks just looked perfect smeared on his fat tasty horse dick. She soon popped those fat large tits out of their constrictive prison and soon started started giving him the best titfuck she could. 

Tony smiled and let out sounds of pleasure as she pumped her huge alien tits around the meaty thick monstrosity.

This continued on for two hours with her sucking him off while she tit fucked him, he was that fucking large until Tony grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down deepthroating the huge thick member. 

"Fuck yeah!" Tony said as he continued shoving and thrusting at light speeds in and out of her mouth with her only moaning at how good he was facefucking her and using her for his own pleasure. 

Her skilled hands made their way to his fat swollen balls and fondled them while she allowed herself to be used by the super hung genius.

The sloshes of spit and gagging that were heard through his actions were like music to Tony's ears. He was so fucking stressed and had so much pent up sexual frustration that he was going to be letting it all out. 

Truth be told tony continued facefucking her wildly and roughtly for another three hours before deciding to cum. 

"Fuck yes, take my fat loads down your throat Kori!" Tony moaned as he continued thrusting his hips forward shoving his fat large cock down her throat.

She was laying on the side of the bed while he was standing up which meant that everytime he would thrust those fat large balls would hit her throat everytime. 

She moaned as soon Tony lunged in deep down her throat and soon started unloading an abundance of cum down there. 

She gagged at first but soon started taking it all down like a good little whore. You'd think he'd stop thrusting but of course he didn't. 

The stud of a genius kept thrusting quickly and roughly as he unleashed those gallons upon gallons of cum down the tamaranean's throat.

After another hour and a half of this he soon pulled out of her throat and Kori was shaking and twitching in anticipation and she only got more excited and fearful when she looked up at Tony. 

He was hard now and now his large member was even bigger, fatter, and sexier than before. 

God she couldn't wait to have that fat tasty monster inside of her again. "Stand up Kori." Tony said causing her to rise to her feet once more. _SPANK!_

A quick hard spank was placed onto the tamaranean's huge orange ass causing her to flinch and gasp in pleasure and pain. 

Soon enough she felt herself being thrown over Tony's back and was soon placed onto the bed once more over his lap. 

Then that's when the real fun started to being. _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_ Tony's poweful, stinging blows to her fat beautiful bubble butt stung like a bitch but also made her even wetter. 

This was just perfect middle of pain and pleasure and her loud groans and moans that escaped her mouth were perfect proof of that. 

"Huh? You like being over my lap and me spanking you? You like being my little slut?" Tony asked egging her on.

"F-FUCK! YES DADDY!" She moaned out but quickly covered her mouth as Tony paused his brutal spankings for a moment and the two were silent for awhile. 

Fuck, she had never really talked to see if Tony was interested in that. She really didn't want to ruin his night and ruin the mood especially not after what she put Tony through. 

"Tony I'm so-" She was soon cut off by Tony speaking. "Say it again." The very hung man said simply surprising her as he continued his stream of slaps against her large behind causing her to moan. 

"Yes hit me even harder daddy! Make this little slut ready for your perfect pounding!! Use me to relieve your stress, to get off, I'm your personal stress reliever!" 

The moans escaped her mouth and Kori didn't really care if anyone could hear what she was yelling out. It didn't really matter because she was so immersed in pleasure right now she didn't fucking care who heard.

Soon enough the last powerful spank hit her huge sexy stinging booty and Tony's fat large juicy meatpole was twitching and bouncing just waiting to be milked over and over again. 

Tony soon pulled her off her lap and bent her over ripping the bottom part of her slutty outfit just to see those perfect holes. It had been awhile since Tony had fucked her in the pussy so he rubbed his hand all over that teasing her causing her to bite her in anticipation.

"Oh god Tony! Please baby! Don't tease me any longer!" She moaned out as Tony smiled as he lubed her fat juicy big booty and his fat large hung thick meatpole and aimed it towards her wet pulsing pussy. 

"I hope you're ready for this whore!" Tony said finally before shoving the entire fat thick meaty member into her wet eager little pussy causing her eyes to widen and roll back as Tony started thrusting as inhumane speeds and roughness.

He was fucking her like a goddamn animal, like his mission in life was to fuck and breed her. Tony might as well rename himself the Bitch Breeder by how good and hard he was fucking the ever loving shit out of her. 

Tony moaned and groaned in lots of pleasure as their skin smacked against each other and her fat juicy lubed asscheeks clapped from his godlike fucking. 

"FUCK YESSS! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT TONY! USE ME! FUCK ME! BREAK ME!" The loud moans and cries were like music to both of their ears. 

This is what they suffered through a week to hear and it was all worth it.

Tony continuingly slapped her fat thick ass while he ruined and stretched her pussy with that fat thick bitch hungry meatpole. 

The counter and the room seemed to be shaking at how wildly they were going at it and the counter seemed to be getting cracks into it! Goddamn! 

"FUCK ME HARDER TONY! MAKE ME YOURS!" She said as she allowed her tongue to fall out as he violated and wnet deep in and out of her pussy. 

This is what she had been waiting for! This is what she wanted, what she needed and she knew Tony needed it as well!

Tony continued to fuck her wildy for a whole nine hours without stopping or taking a break. Well when you've been keeping it in for a whole week that's just the appropriate response to it. 

After another two hours of pumping and thrusting Tony decided to cum. He gripped her large sexy sides tightly as he thrusted quickly and hard speaking once more. "I'm going to come!" 

"GOD YES! DO IT INSIDE! I’M ON THE PILL TONY! FILL ME UP!" Kori moaned with her tongue out and her makeup all messed up making her look like nothing than a cheap whore while Tony fucked her like one.

Tony soon moaned loudly unleashing his gallons upon gallons of loads into Kori's beaten stretched out pussy still thrusting as he unleashed his abundance of cum into her for another two hours. 

Soon pulling out and jerking himself off while summing and spraying it all over her sexy sweaty fit body. She moaned loudly as she was filled up and soon the two made their way to the bed and soon laid down in it obviously satisfied with themselves. 

"Don't ever think I can't do something. Because I am stubborn as hell." Tony said causing her to snort and smile at him. 

"Hm maybe I'll do this again if this is how horny you get after it. I won't be walking right for two whole months." She said giggling.

Tony chuckled as well before speaking again. "Did you seriously call yourself my stress reliever? Come on, you're not some random girl I have sex with. You're my girlfriend and I love you." 

Tony said causing her to swoon and place her hand on his chest. "I know and I love you too but you can't deny fucking me relieves your stress so well." She said to which Tony slowly agreed to. 

"Fair." The two laid in the bed holding one another before she noticed his fat large dick was still hard and ready to go for what looked like forever. "Round two?" She asked causing Tony to look at her and smile. Hell yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally back with another chapter for this story! Finally! Just a heads up Kori is in her late twenties in this chapter so nothing disgusting like some people are into. Nasty. This is a nice smut chapter with some fluffy romance as well. As well as teasing Starfire who gets bent over and fucked like a cheap whore by the Sex God Tony. He makes Zeus seem like a virgin. lol.
> 
> Anyway I was thinking the next chapter would be on Mistress Death because I think she's a pretty interesting character and she's been someone I've been thinking of writing about. This Kori is based more on comic book Kori because she's infinitely more flirty there than in any other version.
> 
> For reference Kori looks like this. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/72/e2/1e/72e21e8cd233fb403887bbacb2556d49.jpg But she's usually wearing a suit that covers a lot more but in this she puts on her New 52 outfit to tease poor Tony.
> 
> Another thing is my friend asked what are the sizes like in this story and as you know I am total size person and I love unrealistic proportions like in drawings. 
> 
> Honestly look up people like shiin, Jay-Marvel, Devilhs, redmoon83, and you'll get your answer. So when I say monster cock to describe Tony I fucking mean it lmao. But I never really specify I just say that it's fat or huge, so it doesn't really ruin it for you guys.
> 
> Does it make sense and can people really function with these proportions? No. Do I care? Not at all. This is fiction and I can do whatever I want with it. So have have fun with it I guess. This is so fucking sinful.
> 
> Also I have this weird headcanon that Tony likes her skull face more than her human looking one. Knowing Tony I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Send love, comments, requests, suggestions, kudos, and keep being awesome.


	10. In Love With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark wasn’t really sure what he would do if he died. Sure, he had a couple of ideas but falling in love with Death surely wasn’t one of them.

Ringing. That was all that Tony was hearing right now in that moment of falling. Ringing and horrified screams. Why was he honestly surprised? 

Truth be told, he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting, thinking he would escape this unscathed...physically anyway. 

He managed to be on the morally correct side of things for once and look at him now. Shitty.

Barely breathing and feeling the harsh, hard ground hit his back as he landed. Ow. Everything hurt.

His eyes twitched and darted rapidly around in fear and pain as his whole body continued to twitch. All he felt was pain.

He really should’ve taken his own advice and stayed out of it but when has he to follow any directions? Even from himself. 

They were going through another moral dilemma with the introduction of a new inhuman. Ulysses. An ok kid and Tony really had no beef with him. 

Honestly, he didn’t. But then as it normally goes, someone tried taking advantage of a power.

This time being the one and only Carol Danvers. A good friend and colleague. Ulysses has the power to predict futures that could happen. 

They weren’t a hundred percent however but Carol didn’t seem to care nor did she listen to anyone. It just didn’t make any luck of sense. 

You can’t predict futures when there is a clear and obvious multiverse. The future is only clear after it happens. 

You’d think they’d be smarter than this. Messing with time and probability never fucking works in their favor. Did that stop Carol? Of course it didn’t. Nothing ever seemed to these days.

The unjust consequences that she caused using Ulysses’ visions was just unfathomable. That wasn’t the only word starting with u that he’d describe it as. 

Unforgivable. Every hero has done some messed up things but they always manage to move on in order to protect the world. For everyone else’s sake. 

Believe him, he would know. He doesn’t need everyone else to remind him considering he’s got himself. He was more than enough.

Getting so many heroes hurt, dividing the hero community even more than it ever has before, getting Bruce killed...getting _Rhodey_ killed. 

His brother. The one who stood by his side no matter what happened. The man who was there to catch any time he fell and believe him, he hit the ground a lot. 

Now he was gone and she just looked at him with those bullshit excuses. ‘I did what I had to. It was for the greater good. The ends justify the means.’ 

Tony wanted to knock her lightens out for trying to justify **killing** their friends! He couldn’t look at her and recognize her now.

Then what she was about to do next...he couldn’t stand by and let her do it. Especially in the case that she causes another one of their own to die. 

She was going to arrest Miles Morales on some random vision they saw. A kid. A good kid based on some bullshit future that most likely wasn’t what she thought it was.

They were shown an image of Miles holding Cap’s bloody corpse. No audio, no buildup, no context. Just an image of something that could potentially happen. Context is important in every situation.

What if it was an accident? What if it was just Miles holding his body while mourning? What if Steve was evil and too far gone so he needed to be put down? 

Context makes all the difference. All of this was so avoidable and Carol had so many outs but she just didn’t take them. She _wouldn’t_.

She killed Bruce, Rhodey, and now it was time to add his name to her hit list. He had came to stop her from causing any more harm. 

He wasn’t planning nor trying to kill her. Wasn’t even fighting like it because if he wanted to, he could and he would. 

But Carol didn’t seem to hold back or realize this was her apparent friend. She fought him like he was Thanos himself.

So she shot him right through his army and here he was choking on his own blood in a field of their friends. What a sight.

What a way to go. Killed at the hands of someone he considered a friend, someone he trusted. Well considering how life seemed to treat him, he can’t say he’s really surprised. 

Tony’s bruised eyes looked up as he felt himself being put into a hold. The voices somehow got louder and fainter at the same time. It was the kid. Miles holding him up in anguish. What a good kid.

After so many years of escaping the hand of Death, it would seem that it finally caught up to him. Well, he couldn’t keep running forever. 

He just hoped he was good enough to make it to some kind of Heaven. Just to see Bruce and Rhodey. Well it was a nice run ladies and gentlemen. Hope it was entertaining. Exit Stage: Tony.

When Tony opened his eyes, he was expecting to see one of two things. It wasn’t very complicated really.

Fire and a cage where he would be tortured for all of his sins or a nice beautiful world with his best friends around him. This...never crossed his mind.

His eyes darted around as he appeared to be in some sort of lair. A black, gothic, Tim Burton sort of thing. His first thought would be this is Hell but he’d expect something more similar to a war field or his friends dying and it being his fault. 

His eyes darted around trying to take in his situation as he got off what felt like...a bed? A rather comfy one as well. 

He could still argue this was Hell but he was expecting perhaps a battlefield due to him selling weapons or all of his friends dying horribly and it being his fault. All of those made sense.

As creeped out as he was, he could admit that it was rather beautiful and unique. Tony himself actually felt great himself...physically anyway. 

His mind was still that spinning vortex of thoughts, fears, and ideas as it always was. Tony could just feel himself getting angry at...well everything.

Himself, Carol, life, the world, everything, he just needed to vent. An emotional scream was let out echoing throughout this realm as Tony sat back down on the bed to ponder on this situation. 

They wouldn’t let him live and now they won’t even let him die. Or properly at least.

His hand met his face as he rubbed it in frustration and let out exhausted sigh as he figured, he would just have to work with this. 

That was just how humans, especially Tony Stark rolled. They adapt. To new changes, to good changes, to bad changes, all of them.

He soon felt a presence wash over him. It felt dark and strange but also nice in a weird way. “Tony Stark.” The voice made him jolt out of the seat and turn quickly to the location of the voice. 

Standing there was a woman or...well a feminine figure. They were wearing a dark, inky cloak with dress to match. Where the face should be was only replaced by a skeleton. 

So in all honesty not the worst things it could’ve been but still not what one would expect. Especially not what he was expecting.

Regardless they still had a good form with wide hips, rather nice breasts, and he’s gonna stop because he should not be focusing on this right now. 

“Where am I? Who are you? How do you know me?” Tony asked getting all the important questions out of the way first. 

The skeleton only giggled which he wasn’t entirely sure on how that was possible but he wasn’t going to question it. 

“I am the one you know as Death. I know everyone considering I reign over all life in reality my good little soul. And you, darling are in my realm. You are not in Hell, not Heaven. You’re just here.” 

She explained as Tony’s bright blue eyes widened at the fact that Death personified was standing right in front of him. Holy shit.

A lot of thoughts were being shouted in his mind but unfortunately one was yelling just a bit louder than the rest. ‘Death is fucking hot.’ 

Goddamn it brain not now. Tony recomposed himself after taking in the information and looked into the deep, pitch black holes of her skeleton.

“Why?” 

The cloak wearing being cocked her head as Tony rubbed his inky black hair back and spoke once more. “Why? Why am I not in Heaven or Hell? 

Why did you bring me...here?” He asked not really hostile just really out of curiosity. The being didn’t hesitate in her answer. “I like you.” 

If life was like a cartoon, there’d be a loud thunk to symbolize Tony’s jaw slamming to the floor. What?

Death. _The_ Death liked him? There was no way. Granted, Tony knew that a lot of people liked him but Death?! 

This had to be some kind of joke or something. “I like you Tony. Plus it’s not your time yet to move on from life permanently. No, just not yet.” 

She answered as Tony still looked like he was trying to contemplate all of this which he clearly was.

“I’m sorry to repeat myself but...why? Why do you like me?” He finally asked to which she was quick to answer.

“You’re a fighter. Every time it seemed like you were close to being mine and passing on, you always managed to escape me. You always are so clever in finding a way to win, a way to survive. I suppose I just admire that.”

She answered finally as it just looked like Tony’s head was about to damn near explode.

The handsome genius simply nodded as he sighed and sat down on the comfy bed once more. “So I guess I’ll just be stuck here with you until I have to come back?” 

Tony asked to which she simply nodded. Tony took that and rubbed his face. “Alright. That’s...alright. Just didn’t expect Death itself to look like you I suppose.” Tony joker to which she chucked and sat down next to him. “Tony.”

“Yes?” “It’s ok. To just let it all out. No one’s judging you here especially not me.” She said holding out her bony skeletal hand to which Tony hesitated before taking hers in his and the damns broke letting the tears out. How could he keep them in? 

After everything’s he’s been through. He just couldn’t hold it in anymore. For a long time Tony wept and Death just sat with him all the while through.

Tony wasn’t sure at first how this was gonna work. He didn’t want to stay in one place all the time that was boring. 

So she decided to show him what she saw everyday. He traveled with her every time someone died and how she collected their souls. 

Tony has never seen so much dead bodies at once. It didn’t really ever get easier but it was definitely a pastime.

The two would just talk about whatever whenever and while Tony did miss being alive this wasn’t so bad either. 

Tony couldn’t stop laughing when he found out why Thanos snapped half of all life away. “Wait, he killed all those people because of a crush?” He asked in disbelief.

“Essentially yes.” She answered which caused Tony to snicker even more as he sipped from his tea. “What a simp.” Tony said which caused her to laugh along with him. 

She had never heard anyone refer to Thanos in that regard but now that she thought about it, it made sense. 

“You’re lucky the Mad Titan doesn’t hear you call him that.” She warned teasingly to which Tony raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t even let him touch me.” He rebutted to which she simply nodded. “You’re quite right.” She replied to which the two continued to talk. 

The genius had learned a lot more about beings that were so powerful and grand. It was incredible.

It didn’t make him feel small, no if anything it just made him more amazed by reality.

When he finds out Rhodey is alive again, he can’t stop himself from asking. “How is he?” “He misses you dearly but overall he’s ok. Plus he hasn’t gotten back together with Ms. Danvers after finding out what happened.” 

The hooded figure told him to which he simply nodded. “Good...that’s good.” Rhodey was ok so he was ok.

He had been with Death for so long at this point that he had gotten used to her surprisingly. Valentines Day came up and the genius couldn’t stop himself kissing the being skeleton and all. 

Could you blame him? His hands grasped her sexy waist as he kissed the skeleton. When they separated she only had one thing to say. “Took you long enough.”

The two continued to hold each other as they soon found themselves on the end touching every part of their bodies. 

Tony putting his hands all over her big sexy bottom and her nice boobs while she hungrily rubbed and gripped the fat huge large bulge in his pants. 

The two had been thinking it for awhile and they were basically dating before this anyway. Why not go all the way? Well this was definitely something he wasn’t expecting either. He was gonna fuck Death. Wow.

Tony soon looked as her face morphed from a skeleton to a face wearing makeup similar to that of Day of the Dead. Tony smiled but rubbed his head nervously. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” She asked confused and sort of concerned. “Nothing! You’re very beautiful! It’s just...I kind love the skeleton.” He admitted embarrassed. God this was so fucking weird.

She simply smirked as her face morphed back into familiar skeleton that he was used to. 

“Oh really darling?~” She asked with a bit of husk in her voice to which Tony smirked confidently and made out with her while they grinded against each other. He made out with that skeleton and he made out with her good.

They were both too horny at this point for any foreplay. All they knew was that he needed to be inside of her right now. 

Death raised her fingers mid moan and snapped leaving Tony completely naked with his fat long huge juicy horse cock out in all of its sexy glory. Best part was he was still soft. Perfect.

She managed to wink at him with her skull and soon somehow started placing fat slutty black lipstick kiss marks in his fat huge long monster meatpole and fat swollen balls. 

Tony bit his lip in pleasure as she continued to paint his fat long massive monstrous member like this.

Tony wasn’t entirely sure how this was working but he wasn’t going to ruin the moment by questioning it. Besides, he had to be breaking some cosmic law doing any of this anyway so why not? 

She soon stopped leaving the final fat sexy lipstick mark on his fat huge head. She then took the entire fat huge long mastodon dick down her throat and pulling away to get it all wet and lubed. 

Don’t question it. Tony’s already accepted anything that happens with her.

The Mistress soon got onto her knees and pulled her dress up revealing her fat thick juicy pale ass in the air for him to use. 

“Let’s make this more fun hm?~” She said seductively as she snapped once more and Tony soon noticed that he had gained another fat thick long monster cock. 

Just as sexy and fat as the first. His balls had gotten more swollen and fat with this change as well.

“Well you certainly know how to have fun D.” Tony said with a smile as he confidently looked at those two beautiful holes she had. 

He slapped her ass a couple of times to get it all beaten up before he gripped her slim sexy waist.

“Ready?” Tony asked enthusiastically as she nodded folding her hands and though her current face couldn’t show it, she was eagerly delighted to be pounded by her Tony. 

Tony nodded and soon he disgusted before jamming both of his fat huge long sexy monster meatpoles into both of her ungodly tight hole stretching them out greatly.

Tony but his lip in ecstasy as he soon started thrusting roughly and at unbelievably quick speeds in and out making her fat large juicy asscheeks clap with every rough, quick thrust. 

She let out her loans as she gripped the bed handles and Tony continued to wildly fuck her into said bed. “Mhm! Who’s my favorite all powerful being?~” Tony asked as she let out her loud moans as the whole room seemed to shake from their fucking.

“Oh it’s me darling! I know it’s me!~” She moaned with the claps of skin against skin got even louder and deafening. 

Tony’s two fat huge long mastodon meatpoles left and entered her two gaping stretched holes. Truly, this wasn’t what the genius expected when he died but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Tony bent closer to her face as he soon kissed her as he continued pounding and jackhammering in and out of her like the Sex God he is. 

The two were honestly in love and Tony had managed to grab her nonexistent heart by being himself in five minutes while Thanos couldn’t his entire life.

This harsh and rough fucking continued for ten hours as Tony decided to come.

He pulled back before lunging even deeper into her gaping stretched holes with his fat huge juicy meatpoles and blasting an abundance amount of cum into both of her holes. 

She moaned through all of it which only made him hornier. He didn’t halt thrusting however so while he came gallons he continued pounding into her. She loved every second of it.

He continued this thrusting for four more hours before he pulled out and came the rest onto her slick sweaty sexy body and laid down next to her their hands entwined. 

“I really never thought that making love with Death would be something I’d do.” Tony said to which she chuckled. “Well, I suppose you have something to brag about huh?”

Tony smirked at her before speaking again. “Round two?” She didn’t say anything but only brought him closer to kiss him once more. 

Best part about being dead is that you can go as long as you want with the need of doing something else at least for a long while. 

Of course Tony couldn’t stop himself from sending a recording of one of their many sexual adventures to Thanos. What? He can have fun.

Time continued to pass, not much as it had only been about a year but Tony had soon seen D being a bit less enthusiastic. 

Though truthfully, she was always stoic she just seemed a bit more quiet. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Tony asked as he set his tea down. “Your time with me is over I’m afraid darling. I’ll have to send you back.” 

She said to which Tony only sighed in sadness. He had known it was coming. It didn’t make it hurt any less.

“So what happens between us now?” She got up to him and held him close. “I will wait until it is your time. I will wait for you. No one else will even dare be with me. However you may have your relations if you wish.” 

She said to which the genius shook his head. “No. I still really can’t believe I’m saying this seriously. But, I’ll wait for you too Mistress Death.”

The handsome man said to which she simply giggled and they held each other tightly before she placed a kiss on his lips once more and soon all he saw was black.

He was alive once more in a chamber that they had kept him in. Of course Tony hugged a lot of people who were waiting but there was one person in particular he needed to see. He had made it made it back to his mansion and he opened the door.

He was soon engulfed in a tight crushing hug by Rhodey to which he deeply returned. Tears fell from their eyes as they laughed at them being alive and together and headed back inside.

Of course Tony had to tell Rhodey what happened and he burst out laughing at the gape look on his best friend’s face. He then soon cleared his throat. 

“So uh...does that count as necrophilia?” “What?! No! Well...maybe.” Tony admitted to which the two laughed once more and embraced each other in a hug.

Truth be told he couldn’t wait to see his Mistress again. And he knew she couldn’t wait to see him as well.

Bonus Scene 

Deadpool was speaking to Negasonic Teenage Warhead before he soon stopped mid sentence and glared. 

“Huh? Hey Douchepool, what’s wrong?” Deadpool waived her off. “Nothing. It’s just I have a sudden urge to kick Tony Stark’s ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Tenth chapter on one of my stories! That means I’m a big boy fanfiction writer now! Somehow this is the greatest and the worst thing I’ve written all at the same time. It’s kind of beautiful and glorious.
> 
> Heads up, some Carol bashing in this fic. But who’s honestly rooting for comic Carol at this point? She’s a goddamn psychopath and murderer. Deserves to be put down. This one gets angsty but what else would you expect?
> 
> The simplest way to describe this chapter is that Tony bones lmao. But I just want to thank all the people who have supported me! Not just on this story but for my others as well! 
> 
> I’ll be sure to keep writing chapters and stories to entertain you all! For context here, Tony hasn’t died up until now. Let’s go with that.
> 
> I wanted to give you something longer than usual and more detailed than usual for making you guys wait so long. So here you go! I really took some liberties though on what a skeleton can physically do lmao.
> 
> That’s really all I have to say tho. So as always. Send requests, kudos, comments, love, suggestions, ladies, and keep being awesome. Till next time!


	11. A Mary Jane Christmas!

The handsome genius smiled as he navigated his way on the dance floor impressing all the ladies and the men with his dance moves. 

Truthfully, when Cap told him to keep the Christmas party contained, he really was going to do it. Just invite a few people so that they could have a fun time filled with drinks, food, and good times. 

But then, Tony's big creative brain started flowing and one thing led to another and now it's one of the biggest parties of the decade. 

Honestly, did Steve really think that Tony would be able to keep a _party_ contained to just a few people? 

Surely, the formerly frozen soldier hadn't been paying attention to his character as much as he thinks he does.

Tony rubbed his dark inky hair back as he gulped down another drink dancing along with the music. 

He just had an energy around this time of year that no one seemed to match and honestly no one wanted to go through the trouble of trying. 

The mad man would go to extreme lengths just to out do you. It was just who he was and they loved him for it.

He was just such a cherry guy during the holidays, it was sort of uncanny.

Sure, he wasn't all broody during other times of the year but he did have his moments of seriousness. 

But whenever Christmas came along, he went full Christmas Cheer to make sure everyone around him was smiling and having a good time. 

It was sort of supernatural in the extents he would go in order for this to happen. But, most weren't complaining even Logan. 

Though he had received more threats of being stabbed from the short cigar smoking mutant. 

Go figure but he still managed to get a picture of the man smiling wearing a Santa hat. So worth it.

Tony felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a beautiful woman smirking and winking at him in a suggestive way. 

He simply smiled and brought her in for a dance spinning her around as they moved in tuned with one another. While they were dancing, she had brought up the idea of getting out of her and back to her apartment. 

While normally, Tony would've agreed, he was trying not to turn this party of friends and family into a way to get women into his bed. 

Tony simply laughed and politely declined. He straightened his suit dancing and stepping to the music before slowing down and seeing someone at the bar.

Mary Jane Watson. His newest personal assistant. A real steadfast gal with a fiery attitude and the red hair to go along with it. 

Of course, Tony being Tony had tried hitting on her multiple times but to no avail. It didn't land that much of a blow to his ego, if anything it just made him respect her more. 

The more they talked and hung out, the more close they seemed to get. Hell, he'd even go as far as to say they were...friends. What? He can be hopeful.

Though that wasn't really what he was thinking about. MJ while she is professional for her job, was usually a fun party girl so the fact that she just sat at the bar looking solemnly was an issue. 

The tall dark haired man made his way to the bar and snapped getting her attention as her green eyes met his bright blue ones. 

"What's up with you Red? Aren't you going to join the party?" Tony asked as to which she simply just looked down and shook her head with a small smile. 

A fake one. He knew one when he saw it. He was far too familiar with them. Far too for comfort.

"Heh. Well Happy Holidays and Merry early Christmas to you too. Thanks, but no thanks Tony." She answered to which Tony raised a perfectly done eyebrow at her in suspicion while putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Are you sure? You're usually all ecstatic and bouncing at these sorts of things! Hell, you're almost at my level!" 

Tony complimented her causing her to chuckle as she drank from her wine glass. "I appreciate the compliment but I'm just not up for it Shellhead."

It was strange. Even when she's "not up for it" MJ usually manages to make something work or at least try. 

She was so energetic and alive during other parties but whenever the winter holidays started to come across, she always got so down. 

Now, it was entirely possible that she just wasn't someone who was excited for the holidays around this time of year, something kept telling him that just wasn't the case. 

There had to be a reason for the party gal MJ to not want to party during this time. He just knew there was something else there.

"I mean, are you really sure? I don't want to intrude too much but you always seem to be down around this time of year. I would understand if you didn't like partying or if you didn't party during other holidays but you do and I don't know, I'm just a little concerned. Now, I don't mean to pry but-" 

"Then just stop Tony!" MJ said raising her voice causing the talkative Stark to look at her shocked slightly at her small outburst.

"You don't mean to pry then just stop prying! I know you mean well but you'll probably end up making it worse. Some people just don't like certain times of the year and it's not your job to try and fix everything or everyone. I mean, you haven't even really fixed yourself. It's not like we're that good of friends anyway. So, I know you mean well but please stop." 

MJ finished off her miniature rant before realizing what she had just said and looking at Tony's face. 

The hurt was apparent on his face with him trying his best to keep the wavering smile as he nodded. "Oh. That's fine. I was just wondering since you looked down and you're my friend. Sorry to bother you Ms. Watson. Happy Holidays."

“Tony I didn't mea-" She started off but the retreating Stark had already downed another cup of wine and made his way back to the dancefloor. 

She stared at where he was once was with glassy eyes as the bartender washed the cups shaking his head and tsking. "Cold Ms. Watson. Cold." 

The redhead didn't say anything else as she stood up and gathered her things in her purse before making her way through the people who tried to ask her what's wrong exiting the building. 

She let out a sigh as she walked out of the building and down the street to his apartment.

Stupid Tony and his stupid caring for everyone. She was planning on getting through this month without celebrating like she always did but Tony's compulsive need to try and help had to get in the way. 

Now, she's said something that she's not sure she can take back, no matter how much she wants to. Her steps became less quick and loud and soon devolved into more silent slow steps with her heels clicking with each one. 

It's not that she didn't want to celebrate Christmas with everyone else but a certain someone seemed to take that away from her.

If he had just continued dancing and talking with others none of this would've happened. She didn't mean to say anything like that to him. 

She didn't mean it at all! He just kept pushing and she just panicked! Her steps got quicker and louder every time her heels made contact with the ground. 

She coughed and held onto her purse tightly as she watched her breath form in the icy wind. She was just so conflicted.

God, why did she say that to him? She knew exactly how he felt about changing himself for the better. Sure, he's not entirely perfect but he's been making great progress and she was honestly proud of the change she was seeing in him. 

Now, she just threw it out like it was nothing but yesterday's garbage. 

If Santa was real, she's sure she'd be on his Naughty List right about now. 

Who the hell was she kidding? In this world of monsters, mutants, demons, gods, and different beings, she wouldn't be surprised if Santa was a real person. 

She could practically feel his harsh frown on her as she walked. Well, tone it down Santa, she was already doing a fine job ragging on herself.

Her burning eyes glared holes into the ground as she continued to walk before passing by an alleyway with some shady men standing in it. "Hey pretty lady, where you heading?" 

One of the thugs asked as she put more speed in her strut as she replied. "Anywhere where you're not." The pissed off answer seemed to only make her situation worse as she bumped into someone who stepped out in front of her. 

She backed up slowly as she reached into her bag for her taser. "You outta talk to someone with a bit more respect young thang." He said moving to go closer to her.

The redhead tried acting fast bringing the taser up to his chest, the sparks which should've sent him down were a few inches away from his chest as he caught her arm in a strong embrace. 

His grip tightened around it as she began to thrash about dropping the taser, screaming for him to let go horrified...hysterical almost. 

"Should've thought of that before you decided to talk like that to me and my boys." This was the last thing as he began to pull her closer to him and the others moved in from behind.

A repulsor blast made contact with the toughened man gripping her arm straight in the face causing him to fly back on the ground. 

The others including MJ looked back into the air to see the cold metallic face of Iron Man staring down upon them. "I think the lady made it quite clear she wants to be left alone." 

The iciness in his tone shocking the redhead and causing the others to back up from the iron armored man in fear. He raised his gauntlets once more powering up more repulsor blasts before speaking once. 

"I don't want you hurting or touching anyone here again or you deal with me. I ever see your hands on this woman or anyone again, stiches won't fix what I do to you. Understood?" The man asked as the others nodded agreeing in fear. "Good. Now. Scram."

As if they needed anymore convincing, the men grabbed their comrade on the floor and booked it to high tail causing MJ to catch her breath and calm down. 

Tony descended and stepped out of the suit walking up to her making sure not to touch her as that could trigger her. 

"Are you alright? They didn't do anything did they?" The billionaire genius asked in worry as she caught her breath shaking her head.

“N-No. You came just in time. Thank you Tony." She said causing him to nod as he turned to enter his suit once more before she grabbed him by his arm. 

"Tony wait!" The man turned to look at her as she stared at him eyes glassy and lip quivering. 

"I...I'm sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have said it." "No, I was prying into business that wasn't mine. You had every right to say that." Tony replied to which she shook her head clutching onto his arm. 

"You were just concerned and being a good friend...I...come back to my apartment. I need to tell this to someone. Otherwise I'm never going to." 

She answered honestly as Tony stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Lead the way."

The door to MJ's apartment opened up letting the cold of New York in before she shut the door behind the two. It was a rather big apartment considering all the money she had earned from being an model. 

Tony rubbed his thick goatee as he took off his shoes and MJ told him to take a seat. Once seated, Tony couldn't keep quiet anymore. "What did you need to tell me Mary Jane?"

She sighed rubbing her red hair back and looking at the worried genius in front of her. 

“I...I'm gonna tell you why I'm so down during the holidays. We were a family, if you could even call it that. I would always the party girl at school to get people to like me. My dad was the reason for that. He was...never supportive of me or even really cared about what I wanted or how I felt. 

He would...drink and would throw things at my mother, my sister and me. Threatened us and a lot of time I didn't feel comfortable leaving my mom and sister alone with him...Oh God..." MJ started off to which Tony creased his eyebrows up in understanding and concern.

He hesitated for a moment before raising his hand and putting it in front of her for her to hold. 

MJ hesitated for a moment before taking her shaky small hands in his larger still ones his thumb rubbing her smooth hand to try and calm her down.

She sniffed taking another deep breath before speaking once more. "During the other holidays, they were usually people around so he always put on a smile and acted like everything was just so perfect in the lives of the Watsons. 

That sickening fake smile he put on whenever relatives showed up still haunts me. During Christmas however, no one showed up. They were too busy with their own families and lives to show up for a visit. 

He started drinking a lot more around this period...and got more...physical." She spat out in anger and disgust as her breathing got more agitated and quick.

“He...He beat us...so d-damn hard during Christmas...My mom, my sister, and I-I couldn't t-take it anymore...He just got so angry and w-wouldn't stop...I thought the nightmare would be over when that bastard finally died...It did but I just couldn't look at Christmas the same way...N-Not when all I can see is him striking my family...I hate him. 

I hate him for not only what he did but I hate him for making me feel this way even long after he died! I want to be able to celebrate Christmas without that bastard ruining it for me! I really want to! But I don't know how!" 

She cried out which caused Tony to wrap his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug.

Her arms wrapped around his body desperately as Tony looked at her seriously. 

“MJ? You deserved better and your father was no man. I understand. More than you know. My dad was the same way." Tony said to her causing her to look at him in shock eyes wide. 

"He never encouraged me. He never said he loved me, never even said he liked me. Everything I did just always was a failure to him. He wouldn't stop drinking and every time I was down, he just lay a sharp hit to my head and say the same thing. 'Stark men don't cry.' 

Just like your dad, his drinking and behavior got so much worse over the holidays. I hated him for making me hate the holidays for the long time. 

But...one day I just started celebrating again and I began to feel happy during those times." He told her to which she whispered voice shaky.

“How? How did you continue to like those things even though he had ruined it?" 

"I think...I had realized how much of an asshole he was and just how much I didn't owe him anything. 

He never taught me those great values that Jarvis and my mom had. He never was kind and understanding to me. I had made a promise that no matter what happens, I won't let him ruin anything for me. 

If he couldn't make my holidays great, then I'd do it for someone else. Then...soon enough, I started to enjoy it again as well. 

I figured that I wasn't going to let that asshole ruin something that was supposed to be wholesome and great. I don't know. It just made me feel a lot better about those sorts of things I guess." 

Tony answered looking back at her as she stared at him with a new sense of awe.

"And I could...try and show you the same. It's gonna take awhile but you don't want to give your dad any satisfaction especially considering what a terrible father he was. If you want to of course." 

He finally finished as MJ started at him a tear rolling down her cheek. Tony was right. Her dad was horrible and he didn't deserve the satisfaction of ruining anything for her. 

It would take a lot of help and time but with Tony helping her, she wouldn't mind. She sniffed with a small smile and stared at him with teary eyes. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

“Then I'd be happy to help. In any way I can." Tony said smiling closing his eyes before opening them once more in shock. MJ...kissed him. 

He could still feel it and he looked at her in shock before she pointed up and Tony looked to what she was pointing at. "Mistletoe.."

She joked to which Tony looked at her with a smile. "It's going to take awhile but I'd like to try this Christmas...with you." She said grasping his hand firmly.

Tony chuckled as he held hers tightly as well. "So does this mean the famous Mary Jane Watson finally gives in to the Tony Stark?" 

MJ chuckled as she wiped her eyes. "You're quite the catch Tony. Maybe some dinner dates will persuade me completely." She said to which Tony simply nodded.

"Hey MJ? Merry Christmas." Tony said causing her to look at him before she simply nodded smiling. "Merry Christmas Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with the eleventh chapter for this fic! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! I wanted to get this out to you by Christmas as a gift! 
> 
> Personally, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have left reviews on not only this story but my other ones as well! I'm really thankful for all of your wonderful comments and requests! I hope to write many more for you!
> 
> This is just a little thing, I wrote for MJ and Tony during the holiday times which includes mention of abuse and hope for the future and the two going to date in the future because you know who I am lol. Angst in this one guys. Plus mad feels.
> 
> I was thinking maybe I could write a Son Goku Harem story. He's another one of my personal favorite characters and I'd like to be the one to give him a good harem story. One with actual story, a continuing one, not like this one that uses prompts and a new situation!! 
> 
> My innocent boy Goku going through life while all the girls are lusting and loving after him and his fat massive long meatpole. I think it could be a good idea. For any of you Dragon Ball Fans out there let me know if you'd want to see it!
> 
> Next one after this is going to FINALLY be the Jean Grey and Tony smut from someone else's point of view! I know, I've been pushing it back for awhile. Next one after that was this idea with Natasha and Wanda. Hope you'll enjoy them!
> 
> But, that's all I really have to say! Send requests, kudos, comments, love, suggestions, ladies, fanart if you're imposed, and keep being awesome! Till next time!


	12. People Don't Read Tony Stark's Mind For a Reason

Tony Stark was not a sex crazy genius. He wasn't! Alright, so he is a genius and he does love having sex but that's not all he's ever thinking about.

Whenever he meets someone new, his mind doesn't automatically race to the idea of him breaking them into a bed. It didn't!  
Though there are different circumstances that cause different thoughts in his head.

It wasn't his fault that he was so good at winning bets! Stark's never quit. They're ungodly stubborn.

Truthfully, he wasn't expecting to be in such an awkward situation but Life never seemed to like him anyway. Just when things look like they'll go along smoothly with no complications, BAM!

Life comes in and ruins it for everyone! They say Life is so great but then it comes along and pulls shit like this and it just makes you wonder at times.

Is it really? It doesn't feel like it considering Life always seems out to get us anyway.

He was making good progress on his character too. No real trouble with anyone in these years and his moral compass for the most part was on the right path.

He quit making weapons and chose to turn Stark Industries into a more noble, peaceful business to the world. His enemies were becoming random people as opposed to problems that he himself called!

People who hated him with a burning passion even started to like him, like good 'ol Wolvie. Surprising right?

He was really turning over a new leaf. After what happened in Afghanistan, his view on everything was flipped over completely.

Granted, guilt was a big motivating factor, his moral compass seemed to finally be pointing in the right direction.

He would be more than what everyone thought he was. He would be more than what he actually was. He would be a nicer person, a better person.

The best version of himself he possibly could be. It'd take a bitch load of effort and a lot of problem solving but he'd get there.

Things were going smoothly, almost perfectly, until he decided to visit Xavier's School for the Gifted.

Mutants were people he could relate and sympathize for. He could relate to being judged without anyone taking the chance to understand the circumstances or getting to know who he really is.

Though while some of the judging had some merit, he was more than what the tabloids and news media made him out to be. Much more. So he was totally with mutants and their cause to be treated more equally and not being discriminated against by everyone.

It wasn’t right. No one deserves that. No one should treated awfully based on some loose assumptions.

So when Xavier invited him to look at the school as a friendly moment to chat and just introduce Tony to the world of mutants, he couldn't say no.

Tony did have _other_ plans that he was looking forward to as well but he decided that this would be more important.

He was pent up for reasons that he'd rather not talk about so his mental state of thinking wasn't really his fault.

Tony soon found himself at the entrance of the enormous mansion and stared at it with his bright blue eyes. 

The doors soon opened and the familiar bald man in a wheelchair rolled out and looked at Tony with a smile. The two shook hands and they both entered the school together.

Tony looked at all the different students that were there and all of their different interesting abilities. It was kind of incredible actually.

Seeing all of these young incredible people in a place that accepts them and makes them look at their abilities as a gift as opposed to a curse. L

They all noticed he was in their school and whispered excitedly which only caused the black haired genius to flash his perfect white smile. THE Tony Stark was at their school!

“So what have you been up to Mr. Stark?”

“Same old same old. Helping people, saving the day, fun with the ladies.”

“Ah. So nothing really has changed with you. Though those ladies better be getting paid a lot. You are you.”

“Haha. Hilarious Xavier. What’s been going on with you?”

“Ah, I suppose the same answer as you. Same old same old. Bringing in new mutants to show them their mutant abilities are a gift, not a curse.”

“It’s a noble cause. I’m glad people like you are here for these kids. Though I’m glad the others are here as well. You are kind of boring.”

The two chuckled at this before stopping at a giant metal door with the X symbol on it. It soon opened up and showed some great friends of him training.

Logan, Ororo, Jean Grey, Beast, and...Summers. Tony’s fist tightened at the thought of that asshole. He didn’t deserve to be Jean’s girlfriend.

They had gotten through a pretty bad breakup due to Scott having private mental sex therapy sessions with Emma Frost. Yeah, yikes. He deserved whatever hatred he was getting from his teammates.

Their training soon ended and the group noticed the two and made their way to them.

Tony smirked as they greeted each other and fist bumped Logan.

“Ah Stark, still alive I see. All those all nighters you’ve been telling me about, I’d think you’d up and die bub.”

“Nah, not this genius. Storm! How’s my favorite X-Men?”

What? She was fucking Storm. She’s awesome. Ability to control the weather?! What’s not to love about that?

“I am doing well Anthony. How’s my favorite blue eyed genius?”

“Same as always. Stressed but happy enough.”

Tony smiled at all of them before his eyes landed on Jean. Oh wow. Jean was definitely something else. 

The flowing long red hair, her plump crimson lips, her sexy waist, her hourglass form, and her arousing muscles.

Don't get him wrong, Emma Frost and Ororo was very easy on the eyes as well but Scott was a complete and utter idiot for deciding to cheat on Jean with Emma. He couldn't stop the thoughts forming in his head as the big fat bulge in his crotch swelled getting larger.

_Fuck, who allowed Jean to look this good?! Come on Stark, get those thoughts out of your head! But damn I would love to shove my fat long monster meatpole down her throat till I blow. Maybe hoist her up into the air and fuck her good and rough against a wall. Goddamn, that would be so hot! I'd get to spank that big bubble behind she has until it's as red as her hair! Maybe she could leave her red lipstick all over my fat huge monster cock to get me even more horny than I alrea-_

SLAP!

Tony held his face in shock and in slight pain as he realized that Jean just laid a harsh slap across his handsome face. Ouch.

They all looked confused and shocked as Jean was just glaring holes into his soul. If looks could kill, Jean would be wanted for mass murder. He himself was confused before it finally hit him.

 _Oh shit right! Telepath!_  
“You disgusting pig! Lusting after a woman my age! Maybe you should be looking for people to pound that's your own age, old man!"

This caused shocked looks from everyone! Scott looked angry and was about to step in before Jean held up her middle finger telling him to stay out of it.

If he was smart, he would. Tony honestly didn't care about the fact that she outed him out, it was more on the age comment that was getting to him.

“Hey! I am not that old! I am thirty-two! You are not that young either! You are twenty-six! It's not my fault entirely I'm having these thoughts! Maybe you should be less sexy!"

Tony exclaimed crossing his arms getting shocked and appalled reactions from all of them except Logan who was merely chuckling at how everything was all going to shit so quickly.

Scott was seething and was ready to kill. He took a step forward before receiving a harsh punch to his crotch by Jean who was still glaring at Tony. Scott fell to his knees in pain before collapsing.

“Stay the fuck out of my business Summers. We both know you're only stepping in as a way to try and get me back to dating your limpdick ass. It's not gonna happen!"

Tony simply stared at shock but was sort of happy at the fact that Scott got punched in the balls.

He did back up however in fear of not wanting to receive the same punishment from the fiery lady. Xavier rubbed his eyes before speaking.

“Alright! Settle down! Tony, I think it's best if you leave. We have some intense emotions going on right now. We'll talk later but if you don't mind."

Tony nodded respectfully before turning around to leave still feeling Jean glaring holes into the back of his head. Before he exited the Danger Room, he turned around and waved before speaking.

“Storm, you're still my favorite! I hope this doesn't change anything?"

“I expected it from you so no! You're still my favorite blue eyed genius!"

The black haired genius smiled and nodded before leaving the Danger Room and soon leaving the X-Mansion. He glared annoyed at his fat inhumanly large bulge and groaned.

If it wasn't for him taking on that stupid bet, then none of this would've happen. He should've just put his pride to the side. Well, it's not like it really mattered at this point.

_Time to go home and get rid of you!_

Jean rubbed her red hair back in annoyance as she had known the reason Tony was thinking the way he was. It wasn't his fault really. 

He was pent up with many lewd and sexual thoughts and it was sort of her fault for looking into his mind without his permission.

Now she had created a great scene in front of everyone. Truthfully, the thought of him doing all that to her was sort of hot.

Like extremely hot.The rest had left the Danger Room and it was only Scott and her inside of it. Scott slowly got up and spoke.

“Jean...I'm sorry alright?! I'm sorry for all the bullshit that I've pulled! I just want to be given a chance to prove myself worthy again! Please!..Just one chance? That piece of shit Stark shouldn't have been thinking those things about you!"

The red haired X-Men was about to tell him to piss off and land another sharp hit to his crotch before getting a wicked idea in her head.

A wickedly, awful idea. It was perfect! No amount of yelling, telling off, or physical harm was going to let Scott know they were over...permanently. So she lied. Built his hope up so she could deliciously destroy it later.

“You know what Scott? You're right. You deserve a second chance. Come by my room later tonight to try and regain my trust~"

She finished off with a sexual tone in her voice and soon began to walk away her sexy hips swaying as Scott watched happily ready to show her just how much he loves her. Time for Scott to put on some of the good ole Summers Charm.

Tony finally made it back to his tower and soon sat down getting ready to look up some of the greatest porn to get rid of this stupid problem.

He was all set before getting a text on his phone. He picked it up and was shocked. A text from Jean. It wasn't negative either.

“Want to help me stick it to my shrimp dick ex?"

Tony stared for a moment before smirking evilly and texting back.

'You already know the answer is yes. Give me a time.'

Scott's POV 

Later that night, the gazor beam wearing hero walked to down the hallway to Jean's room in anticipation and excitement. He was going to fuck her so good and remind her of just what's she missing!

The pep in his step soon died down as he started hearing strange noises coming from Jean's room. Wet noises. Wet gargling noises.

Scott walked up curiously to the door before pushing it open and seeing the worst thing he could ever see. Tony shoving his fat, lipstick covered, huge, monstrous, horsecock quickly and roughly down Jean's throat.

The sheer thickness and fatness of the fat, huge, thick fuckpole made her throat bulge out greatly. Tears went down his eyes as his sad excuse for a dick started to get hard barely making a dent in his pants.

Jean was all dolled up in her best make up clearly enjoying the rough harsh face fucking Tony was giving her. It was ruined but he could tell.

Judging by her face and just how much spit was around her face and body, Tony had been at it for some good hours. Scott continued to watch in horror as Tony continued face fuck the shit out of Jean who only gagged and slurped.

The pure look of ecstasy and happiness on Tony's face was unmatched by anything else.

Scott didn't even realize Logan next to him before he turned and saw the short gawking male watching the sinful sight alongside him. They should leave, give them privacy, and save himself from any more hurt.

But Scott couldn't seem to move. He was frozen stuck like that forcing himself to watch. Logan didn't appear to move or look like he was leaving anytime soon either.

Tony continued to do this for another hour before blowing his major abundance of cum, still thrusting, down her throat to which she promptly swallowed before he removed his fat, still hard, huge, long, monstrous, donkey dick from her fat slutty lips.

Jean seemed to cum multiple times just from him using her like that and she groaned as she did once more.

“Ohhhh f-fuck yes! Use me like the fucking slut I am! Use me for your own pleasure!"

The two continued to watch as Logan had noticed that Scott had came in his pants just from the sight of this. He scoffed at that before going back to watching the two but not before insulting him in a whisper.

“Jesus Summers, you really are pathetic."

Scott clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at the sight in front of him ashamed and disappointed in himself. He just couldn't help it.

Tony soon placed Jean around started playing harsh slaps to her fat bubble booty causing it to sting and go red.

Tony placed his fat, huge, long, colossal member between her fat, juicy asscheeks jerking himself off with them beautifully.

Buttjobs were among one of Tony's favorite sex acts. He continued this to give him more pleasure before going onto the main course.

They soon saw Tony grab Jean and pull her into the air before backing her into the wall and shoving his entire fat, huge, long, monstrous, mammoth fuckpole into her drenched vagina and fucking her hard and roughly against the wall.

She moaned out clawing at his back as the wall they were fucking against made loud thud noises. Well, Tony did seem to get what he wanted.

He was doing a lot more winning than Summers, that was for sure.

“Who do you belong to whore? I want to hear you say it!"

Tony yelled as he thrusted deeply and harshly into her as she could only moan and grunt like a dumb bitch in heat.

She continued to claw at his back as her toes curled and her pussy drained from how aroused and pleasured she was.

“G-God, it's you! I belong to you and no one else! God fuck me that with that fat huge monster cock! Fuck me harder Tony! Fuck this little whore till all I can think about is you!"

“Don't need to tell me twice bitch!"

The two continued to witness this rough and passionate sex scene between their two comrades and the only thing Logan was pissed about was that they didn't invite him. 

They watched Tony shove his fat, huge, long, monstrous horsecock into Jean's drenched stretched pussy for four hours before Tony decided to blow his fat multiple massive loads into her.

He pulled back, going even deeper, faster, and rougher than he had gone, before blowing his gallons upon gallons of cum straight into her to which her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue was out.

He had continued to pump gallons of cum into her while thrusting for another two hours before pulling out still twitching, hard, fat, and huge.

The two spectators looked down at their crotches both noticing just how aroused they were from this. This really wasn't how Scott wanted the night to go but there was no changing anything now.

Just from how Jean was looking at Tony, he knew that he had gotten her. All she would think about now was Tony fucking Stark. Then the two looked up again once more as they heard something they weren't expecting after all that.

“Round two at my place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here's the next chapter of this story! Hope you guys enjoy it! I hope I did a good job on this one! Scott Bashing once more in this one lol! I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for this one! 
> 
> I hope it was to your standards! Not much else to say here really! Enjoy! Send requests, kudos, comments, love, suggestions, ladies, fanart if you're imposed, and keep being awesome! Till next time!


	13. Vulnerable

The group returned to the tower after their mission. They were all worn out understandably so. Being heroes, their work was always difficult and physically and mentally demanding.

They were all ok with letting themselves appear vulnerable in front of one another. Well all of them except one specific avenger.

A certain little spider. A certain deadly assassin, Natasha. The redhead beauty just never let her guard down when they were all around each other. 

Even when her boyfriend Tony was around, she still kept that silent and strong mask up. Could you blame her? Given her upbringing, it wasn’t all that surprising.

Being “raised” if you could even call it that in the Red Room wasn’t something any child should go through. It definitely stopped any chance of her trusting easily that was for sure.

No one did blame her for that. They’d be dicks if they did. Plus it was useful considering she always had her guard up. But it did joking with her harder and a bit awkward.

Joking was many of the Avengers’ way of calming themselves down. Especially Tony’s. So whenever Natasha rarely participated, it did make the mood more bitter And serious.

Though maybe that was a good thing. Being heroes and all, they needed to take their job more seriously. If they mess up, someone could die. Everyone could die if they don’t take it as seriously as they can. 

Considering the fact that the media could try and ruin their jobs if they don’t take it seriously, it was sort of helpful. But Natasha did seem to be a buzzkill at times.

She sat down on the large couch as Tony laid his head on her lap. The redhead mercenary caressed his hair but still kept her stoic face planted on. She soon heard chuckling and her sharp green eyes turned to a certain blonde sniper.

Clint was chuckling at the sight and she simply raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue. Jesus, even her raising her eyebrow was terrifying.

“Have something to say Clint?”

Clint tried to stop his laughter as he spilled out an explanation. The blonde archer was always the jokey type along with the black haired genius.

“Hm? Heh oh nothing! It’s just sort of funny how you can’t let yourself relax even with your boyfriend’s around.”

“This job is one that could take any of our lives in an instant. It’s wise for me to stay serious when you clearly cannot.”

Tony grabbed a marker from the table, throwing it at the giggling blonde. No one was allowed to make fun of Natasha. No one.

“Hey no making fun of Natasha! You don’t want her to be the same way she was last year this Christmas do you?”

Clint’s expression horrified at that to which Tony smirked. They had a huge snowball fight and Natasha and Tony were on the same teams. Obviously.

However, to anyone who was an enemy, she had no qualms with fighting dirty. So when the crotch was an open shot, you bet your damn life she took it. Poor Clint. Though it was pretty funny.

“Clint does make an interesting point. Do you ever let yourself be relaxed? Like around anyone?”

The man from out of time captain asked to which she shook her head. 

“Never. It’ll ruin my image. I don’t even let my guard down when I’m alone with this smart idiot.”

She said, rubbing Tony’s silky black hair, gulping slightly. The inky haired genius smirked at that gulp. She lied straight through her teeth with that one.

Hell, she was a very good liar. Being one of the best spies due to her training made sure of that. She could make you believe she’s your friend one second then poison you the next second. 

If Tony wasn’t dating her, he would’ve believed what she said was true. But he was dating her and when they were alone, it was staggering to see her be so relaxed with him.

Tony was always Tony so of course he’d have pet names with her. Red, Nat, baby, all the names you could think of was what he would call her. Naming things was just in his blood.

But nothing made his heart warmer than when she called him names. It actually really surprised him the first time she called him my love in Russian.

Flashback 

“Hey Tasha?”

The redhead killer turned to look at the blue eyed genius with an curious raised eyebrow.

“Yes Tony?”

“Nothing nothing. I just wanted to say I love you.”

The red head’s crimson lips curled into a smirk. She hesitated before speaking.

“I love you too...Моя любовь.”

Tony was about to let it go before realizing that it wasn’t something to let go. Holy shit, she called him my love! Tony turned to her with a smile on his face.

“Holy crap. You just...”

“Don’t push it Antoshka.”

Tony just gasps in excitement to which she simply chuckled at how happy he was. Then again, it wasn’t that hard for her to make him smile.

Present 

“I mean seriously. You can’t tell me you never let your guard down. Especially when you’ve got Tony Stark as your significant other. I find him annoying but even he manages to get me to break the mask.”

Sam said as Tony poured at him, sticking his tongue out. Of course, the second bird brain would say something like that. 

“Well sorry bird boy, that I’m a comedic genius.”

Tony looked Natasha in the eyes with a smirk. A Daniele smirk. A smirk that said he was going to spill all the details. She looked at him nervously as he spoke. What? He could be scary in his own way. He’s Tony Fucking Stark.

“But yeah. Natasha’s serious all the time. She just never lets that wall down.”

No one would’ve been able to notice it but she let out a sigh of relief. It was a lie. There were moments were she was vulnerable around this love able idiot. Fluffy, cute moments.

But there was another set of moments where she let her guard down around him. More...adult moments. In her defense, she liked what she liked and Tony was willing to deliver upon them.

Flashback 

SMACK!

The swift whip made contact to Natasha’s skin as she grunted with a mixture of pin and pleasure. Natasha was the very kinky type and luckily Tony was just as kinky as she was...If not more!

“I’m going to be quite honest with you Natalia, I am quite disappointed. Quite disappointed.”

She didn’t dare speak. She knew better than to speak without him asking a question or wanting him to. Tony became such a scarily hot man when he was playing this role.

Natasha was hoisted into the air by some ropes with her legs behind her head. Tony was standing there in a prison guard uniform. Nothing made her wetter than Tony being dominant and playing a role.

“Do you know why I’m so disappointed Natalia?”

“N-No.”

“No what?”

“No sir.”

“I gave you a direct order to stay where you are and not touch yourself until I returned. You were free to stay on the bed but you just had to break my rules and be a bad girl. You know what happens to bad girls?”

“T-They get punished sir.”

“That’s right. What do you think I should do?”

“You should be punish me more.”

She said in a shivering, suggestive voice as Tony simply smirked at her and laid several harsh smacks to her beautiful big ass, causing it to become red and sting.

Natasha moaned, biting her lip to not moan so loud. She was struggling with that task. The whip repeatedly making contact with her skin made her so wet. The fact that it was Tony only made it worse.

“That’s exactly right, sweetheart.”

Tony walked up to her head and soon started rubbing and admiring her beautiful face. He set down his whip and soon started taking off his pants, then finally his underwear. His fat, huge, long, monstrous dick flopping out.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth Natalia. What do you say to that?”

“I belong to you sir. My mouth, my ass, my tits, my body, everything. You do as you want.”

“That’s right.”

That was the last thing Tony said before plunging his fat, thick, huge, long fuckpole into her mouth. He thrusted in and out quickly, roughly, harshly loving every second of it.

Natasha didn’t gag for a moment as she let her love use her mouth for his own pleasure. She did belong to him in this situation of course. He was free to do what he wants. That’s just how it worked here.

The sounds of spit and sloshing were like music to his ears. He didn’t want to stop. Her throat was so tight and warm, not to mention wet. 

But he wouldn’t expect nothing less from his girlfriend. Nothing made him feel better than shoving his fat, huge, thick, long, fuckpole down that sexy, tight throat of hers.

This mouth fucking continued for four hours before he pulled out, giving her a chance to breathe.

“What do you want Natalia?”

“F-F-For you to fuck me sir.”

“What was that? I can’t really hear you. Whatever you said, you must not want it that much.”

The genius replied causing her to bite her bottom as she said it a bit louder this time.

“I want you to fuck me sir.”

“Wow, you must really not want it huh?”

“I want you to fuck me sir!”

“Oh you’re almost there! Maybe a little please will help my hearing. I am getting there in age.”

Natasha only glared her eyes at this. That damn handsome bastard. He really was going to make her beg huh? Well here goes nothing.

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME TILL I PASS OUT SIR! PLEASE SIR!”

The assassin finally yelled out to which Tony smiled. Just what he wanted to hear. Music to his ears.

“Oh that’s all you want? Then I can definitely do that for you sweetheart! You’re just going to need to beg some more for me.”

His hard, fat, huge, thick, long meatpole twitched violently in her direction.

Natasha bit her bottom lip so hard, it might as well have started bleeding. God, she wanted it. No scratch that, she NEEDED it.  
Tony walked up to her, placing his fat, huge, long, girthy cock on her pulsing, drenched vagina. He rubbed it up and down causing her to whimper.

“You want me to fuck you till you’re stupid? Beg.”

That was all she needed to hear as she soon started to beg to her heart’s content.

“God sir! I need it inside of me! I need you to fuck me! It’s all I can think about! Please fuck me sir!”

“Oh, someone wants it bad.”

Tony exclaimed, as he pushed the fat thick tip inside of her for a moment before pulling out, repeating the process. Natasha’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started squirting due to this.

“P-Please sir. I want you, no, I need you to fuck me. Please~”

That final sultry please was the thing that did Tony in. He couldn’t wait any longer. Tony aimed at her entrance and soon shoved the entire fat, long, thick monstrosity into her pussy.  
Natasha let out her loud moans as Tony once again thrusted into her with no signs of stopping or slowing down. His ferocious pounding was nothing like anything she’s ever felt before. He was incredible in all ways as it seems.

“God please keep going sir! Fuck me for as long you need! I belong to you!”

Tony caressed her face as he continued to thrust inside of her roughly and quickly. The clapping noises of skin were almost deafening.

“That’s right Natalia! You belong to me!”

Tony said, continuing to thrust harshly into her which only made her hornier and more wet. It was incredible how he managed to fuck her for so long. Six hours had passed and he was still going. He isn’t a super human but his stamina sure was.

Tony has continued to pound her for three more before deciding to blow.

“I’m going to cum Natalia!”

Natasha who was moaning nonstop with her eyes in the back of her head spoke.

“Please do sir!”

Tony plunged deeper and harder before blowing his gallons upon gallons of cum straight into her as she let her tongue hang out!

“OH MY FUCKING GOD YES!”

Tony soon pulled out and smiled at his work. He let Natasha out of her bindings and set her down on the bed. He laid next to her, proud of himself.

“How was that?”

“It...was insanely good Antoshka!”

“I’ve never seen you that vulnerable before.”

“Well get used to it because you’re the only who’s going to be seeing me like that.”

“Ooh privileges! Looks like the great Natasha Romanov can be soft.”

“Don’t push it Stark.”

She said before pulling him towards her so they could cuddle. Tony chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. Natasha was a pretty stoic person but Tony loved just how...vulnerable she was around him.

Present 

“Yup, Natasha’s pretty much stoic all the time.”

“Man, sex must be pretty disappointing huh?”

Clint suggested while the others nodded in agreement. Tony and Natasha just looked at one another before smiling.

“Oh yeah.”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Got a new chapter out for this story! Sorry, I’ve been sort of neglecting it and I just wanted to finally get something out for it!
> 
> This was a very kinky chapter. I think I need to cleanse my soul with Holy Water. Though I didn’t use one pet name in particular. Babygirl. I don’t know I hate that term so much. It just makes me cringe whenever I hear or read it.
> 
> A bit shorter than usual. I’ll fix it later to be 3,000 words but for now enjoy this.
> 
> Not much else to say besides that! I hope you sincerely enjoy it! I hope it was to your standards! Not much else to say here really! Enjoy! Send requests, kudos, comments, love, suggestions, ladies, fanart if you're imposed, and keep being awesome! Till next time!


End file.
